


Papara Week

by Coykoi89



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frans - Freeform, Friendship, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Papara, Shipping, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt, asylumswap, not too explicit, other characters are mostly in mention, papara week, wiccatale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coykoi89/pseuds/Coykoi89
Summary: These seven (7) one-shot stories are in celebration of #paparaweek on Tumblr.  Each chapter is a story on its own and doesn't follow any particular order except for the daily prompt.  Descriptions of each story will be in the Chapter summary.





	1. Dating Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! It's finally here! Papara week has started and I couldn't be more excited (and nervous @.@) to share my work on these fantastic prompts. But first, a few things to keep in mind: Not all search tags above apply to every story, however I will call the ones that only apply in the beginning notes. Some au's are open to expand upon, but I'll give credit to the lesser known ones I'm using when the time comes. Two of these prompts will be canon to their respective fanfics I have already written or started on AO3. I will not expand on the details in the stand alone pieces, so you will need to read the main stories if you want clarification. But, they should be easy to follow whether or not you actually have read originals because one is only for 18+ audiences and is nsfw. I will call these two out when I post them. Each chapter title will be the prompt name and I will post each chapter on their respective day. Okay, now for the story description. All Undertale related characters belong solely to Toby Fox. Alright, I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoy writing them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papara week, day 1: Things take an interesting turn when Chara needs a date for a friend's wedding and takes Papyrus along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that certain tags don't apply to every story. Here, you can expect fluff and romance but no violence. Also, the underswap au tag applies. Happy reading everyone!

Chara groaned in annoyance as she flopped her head down in Papyrus' lap still staring into her phone. He had nearly fallen asleep to the sound of the television when she caught his attention with the sudden impact. "'SUP, KIDDO?" he asked curiously.

"Grr... I just received an invite to _another_ wedding for one of my co-workers and here I am, short a date. I can't even catch a steady boyfriend and all my friends at work are getting hitched left and right," she pouted. "It's not fair. I guess I'm doomed to be a single pringle."

"WHAT 'BOUT YOUR FRIEND YOU ALWAYS TAKE TO THESE THINGS? WHERE'S HE?"

"Kyle? He's on an out of town business trip that weekend. So is Sans... I've already looked at his calendar."

"OUCH! I'M HURT, KID. YA THOUGHT TO ASK MY BRO BEFORE YOUR BESTIE?! DAMN."

"No offense, Russ, but you don't exactly have the proper attire for a formal wedding, and I know you will do anything to get out of wearing it if you can. At least I know Sans has a tux and will behave himself."

"I HAVE A TUX. REMEMBER YOUR PARENTS' WEDDIN' AFTER WE CAME TO THE SURFACE? I HAD TO WEAR ONE SINCE I WAS GORY'S BEST MAN AND ALL."

Chara lowered her phone and looked up skeptically at her skeletal friend. "You would actually dress up so I wouldn't have to attend my friend's wedding alone??" Papyrus had to be the laziest of bones she ever met. Rarely did she see him in something other than his orange pull-over and jogging shorts. Anymore, it took an act of congress to make him wear a simple T-shirt and jeans when going out anywhere.

"IF I ABSOLUTELY MUST," he grinned sticking a piece of chewing gum into his mouth.

Chara sat up and tackled him. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I can't miss this wedding. If I didn't show up just because, her feelings would be hurt something awful. I can't do that to her after she has been so nice and welcoming to me." He patted her on the head affectionately while in the middle of blowing a huge bubble that she instinctively popped.

"HEY! NO NEED TO BURST MY BUBBLE. HEH."

"Lame! So, instead of smoking you picked up chewing gum? How's that working for you?"

"YEAH, NOT SO WELL AS I'D HOPED. I BROKE DOWN AND HAD A SMOKE THIS MORNIN' AFTER THREE DAYS OF ABSTAININ'."

"Russ! You were doing good! What happened?"

"I WOULD'VE STRANGLED BLUE OTHERWISE. HE WAS CHEWIN' HIS BREAKFAST TOO LOUD..."

"That's terrible! Don't be mean to Sans. It's not his fault you're addicted to a nasty habit."

As if summoned, the front door unlatched and Sans walked through the door finally arriving home after a long drive from his guard post. "Human!!" Sans exclaimed with glee walking into the living room. "I didn't know you would be stopping by today!"

"Sans!!" Chara shouted in return excited to see her other best friend. She threw her arms around his sturdy neck bones with a warm hug. "Was it a long trip home?"

"Not really, no. My boss told me as soon as a post in Ebott City came available, I would be first pick for it. Hopefully, I won't be traveling anymore real soon." The younger, shorter brother looked tired from a daunting week of driving all over the immediate areas to assigned posts. His most recent job was a movie theatre about five counties over. Being a security guard wasn't as thrilling compared to being in the Royal Guard, but it paid well enough.

"I hope it's soon. We miss you while you're away."

"I miss being home at a decent time. It's been too long since that call center shut down. I'm 'beat'! Mweh heheh!"

"Also lame!"

"SO, WHAT YOU'RE SAYIN' IS ALL THAT DRIVIN' IS 'EXHAUST'-ING? IT'S MAKIN' YA 'TIRED'? HEH HEH!" Russ joked.

"Russ, I am _not_ in the mood for your bad puns. I just walked through the door," Sans griped taking off his tan uniform jacket to hang on a hook by the door. Russ muttered something about him being a hypocrite while his back was turned. "So, what did you make for dinner? And, _please_ don't say 'take out' or I'll take _you_ out. I can't handle anymore fast food."

"Actually, _I_ cooked this time. I made your favorite! Tacos!" Chara spoke up from the kitchen. "Tada! They're probably not as awesome as yours, but I followed the recipe to a T." She brought out a big tray filled with all the fixings.

"Hmmm... Not bad, human! You did great." Sans patted her on the head grabbing a shell. "Well, Ms. Ambassador, how is your job going?"

"Oh! Alright, I suppose. We're working on redefining a law that will incorporate monster society in its verbage, I have a big presentation next week on why it would be unethical to farm monster magic as an alternative energy source, and a friend I work with is getting married in a couple of months. Russ promised to be my plus one so I don't have to go alone."

Sans nearly choked on his taco before asking Chara to make him a drink. Once she was in the kitchen out of earshot, he turned to his brother and whispered, "That's not the kind of date you ask her on, you dingus!"

"I DIDN'T ASK HER ON IT," Papyrus argued. "SHE SAID SHE NEEDED AN ESCORT, SO I OFFERED."

"When are you going to ask her on a real date then?"

"I DUNNO! PROBABLY NEVER!"

Sans gave his older brother a scowl as Chara returned with a tall glass of juice. "What's wrong, Blue?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing, dearest human. I was lost in thought is all. Sit down! Stay a while! Have some dinner!" he joked.

"HE DOESN'T WANNA 'TACO' 'BOUT IT! HEHEHEH!" Sans glared in his general direction as Chara hopped over the back of their worn out couch and settled between them ready to stuff her face. She ignored Papyrus' jape altogether.

After dinner and some bad television, she bid the Skeleton brothers goodnight and left for home. "Papyrus!" Sans turned to his nodding brother with a pointed phalange. "You are going to ask Chara out on a proper date. Do you hear me? It's nice of you to do her a favor and all, but you are only torturing yourself until you tell her how you feel."

"I DUNNO, BRO. DON'TCHA THINK IF SHE HAD ANY FEELIN'S FOR ME, SHE WOULDA DROPPED _SOME_ KINDA HINT? OR WOULD MAYBE FLIRT WITH ME? NAH, SHE JUST SEES ME AS AN ANNOYIN' OLDER BRO. I'M TOO OLD FOR HER ANYWAY."

"You're eight years older. It's not that big a stretch, Russ. Also, I can't believe you don't pick up on her flirting. She's always been a bit of a philanderer, but she lays it on thick with you. She lays her head in your lap, leans down or bends over when you're near, and she always has her hands on you somehow."

"IT THRILLS ME YA THINK I HAVE A SHOT, BLUE. I JUST DON'T SEE IT HAPPENIN'."

"Never know until you try. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. You can do it, Russ! I believe in you!"

Papyrus playfully socked his brother on the arm and told him, "ALRIGHT... BUT, NOT BEFORE THE WEDDING THOUGH. I DON'T WANNA MAKE IT AWKWARD IN CASE SHE TURNS ME DOWN." Sans merely shrugged and tuned back to the show for some relaxation.

The weeks passed until the evening before the big event. Sans had taken extra measure to ensure his brother's tuxedo fit properly, and that he could tie the tie himself. He even packed it correctly to keep it from wrinkling before he left for work. A loud knock sounded from the front door waking Papyrus from his afternoon nap. "Let's go, Russ! I want to be checked in before eight! It's already a quarter to four, and it's a two hour drive! Move it!" Chara hollered. With mild complaint on being disturbed, he grabbed his suitcase and hanging bag and met her at the door.

"SORRY, KIDDO. GOT A FEW PRE-WEDDING JITTERS," he teased.

"Russ, you dork. Get in the car." It wasn't long until Chara pulled out and turned onto the highway. She thought a moment before turning the radio down a few notches and told her snoozing friend, "Hey, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me. The hotel was mostly booked with wedding guests, so I reserved a single with two beds. It was so much cheaper that way anyway."

"WHY WOULD I MIND? HECK, IT WOULDN'T HAVE BOTHERED ME IF IT HAD ONLY BEEN ONE BED. YA COULDA CURLED UP NEXT TO ME LIKE WHEN YA WERE A TINY THING AND COULDN'T SLEEP."

"Well, there are two beds anyway," Chara mumbled with a hint of pink flush on her cheeks. She remembered all those years she spent with them in the Underground before finally lifting the barrier. Sleeping next to Sans or Papyrus never failed to help her back to sleep, especially if she suffered a nightmare. The final time had been after her thirteenth birthday nearly ten years ago when the nightmares mostly stopped and she was no longer afraid of the boogie-man under the bed. Shaking her head, she reached over to crank the music back up in order to drown her thoughts and concentrate on the GPS. Papyrus narrowed his sockets at her lighting up a cigarette. "Uh-uh! No smoking in my car! You're trying to quit anyhow!"

"I'LL NEED A WHOLE PACK AFTER DEALIN' WITH THIS SHIT MUSIC."

"Hey! Don't diss the classics! Nothing wrong with a little hair band music!"

"I'D RATHER HAVE SOMETHIN' HARDER IF IT'S ALL THE SAME TO YA."

"When you drive, I'll let you pick the music," Chara laughed.

"THEN AT LEAST LET ME SMOKE, DARLIN'!"

"No! You can nurse that bottle of honey in your pocket instead or chew a pack of gum." With a grumpy sigh, he pulled the bottle out of his hoodie pocket and took a giant gulp. Eventually, Chara decided to have a little MERCY and let him pick a station that suited his taste. "There, you big baby-bone. Don't say I never gave you anything." He innocently punched her shoulder which triggered her to reach over and smack his femur in return. With the back of his carpals, he slapped the side of her thigh escalating their battle. "Shots have been fired! It's war!" She leaned sideways and quickly tickled his ribs while still concentrating on the road. Papyrus reflexively snatched the offending hand and bit her thumb gently. "Wah!! Russ!! Not while I'm driving!" Chara then grabbed his patella where the ligaments would connect and squeezed in a rapid motion.

"HEY-HEY! THAT TICKLES ALSO!" he yelled and swatted her hand with the same tenacity as smacking a fly.

"Ow! Russ, that actually hurt."

"HEH, SORRY, SWEETHEART. GUESS THAT AREA STILL HAS THE 'TENDON'-CY TA BE SENSITIVE." Papyrus apologized taking her hand and kissing the back of it chastely. The pink on her cheeks turned a bright cherry. They played the game countless times, but it was all in fun so she couldn't be mad at him.

"N-No worries, Russ. I know that's a most ticklish spot and that you'll lose it when I grab it." Chara giggled rolling down her window to feel the mountain breeze and take in the fresh air of the rural countryside. Another hour passed before she actually found the hotel after missing her exit and getting lost. Of course, Papyrus ragged her about it the rest of the way. It was approaching seven at night by the time they arrived, but it was good enough for her. While she checked them in, her company made himself useful and loaded their bags onto a service cart. She quickly joined him by the elevator with their room key-cards. Once in their room, she made speedy work of unpacking while her room mate called for room service. "Thanks for the help, Russ. I'm so hungry, I could eat a bull elephant."

"THAT WAS A LONG TRIP ESPECIALLY WITH YA GETTIN' US LOST," he taunted.

"Well, my co-pilot fell asleep during that last stretch of road. So, what can I say? Anyway, what are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"JUST GONNA WATCH SOME TV AND FALL ASLEEP. THAT DRIVE MADE ME 'WHEELY' SLEEPY. HEHEHEH!"

Chara made an indignant sound and chucked a pillow at him. "All that napping wore you out, eh? Guess I'll curl up with a book since you're going to ignore me all night."

"WELL, DARLIN', I CAN MAKE SOME ROOM FOR YA. WHY DON'TCHA POP SOME POPCORN AND WE'LL MAKE IT A PARTY?" Papyrus flashed her his lazy wink and turned on the television. Food and a movie sounded like the best thing in the world at that moment. They hadn't really eaten since breakfast save for a snack here and there. She removed a bag from the mini bar while he picked a movie. Chara jumped into his bed and cuddled up to him like she would on the couch; with her head on his sternum and hand tucked under for cushion. After devouring a whole extra large pizza between them and popcorn with plenty of soda, she fell asleep halfway through the feature. Once the credits rolled, Papyrus gently lifted her out of his bed and tucked her into her own. The pale moonlight peeking through the curtain illuminated her copper hair making it shimmer in the velvet light. He smiled sweetly and brushed a strand out of her face to kiss her cheek. "SLEEP TIGHT, KIDDO. I'LL SEE YA IN THE MORNIN'," he whispered as he set an alarm for them to catch breakfast. Knowing her the way he did, he knew she wouldn't dare pass up on free food.

Six a.m. came too early for them both, but Chara stretched and sat up regardless. Papyrus reached to hit the snooze button on his phone yet she was faster, snatching it up before he could silence the buzzer. "Tut-tut! No snoozing! You need to stir around and wake up," she told him. "Come on, lazy vag-a-'bone'." He had been lying on his sternum when he peeked up at her with one sleepy orange eyelight. She stood over him, statuesque, with her hands on those shapely hips and shoulder length auburn hair falling around her face.

"MORNIN', DARLIN," he greeted. "YA GOIN' TO BREAKFAST IN YOUR FUZZY PJ'S?"

" _Yeah_ _!_ There's nothing like having breakfast in your sleep clothes being shamelessly judged by a dozen strangers. Let's go! I can already smell those waffles!"

"UGH... IT'S TOO DAMN EARLY..." Papyrus rolled out of bed and stretched a little before throwing on a pair of shorts and his pull-over. After a filling breakfast, Chara jumped in the shower and hurriedly fixed her hair into fat, loose curls while Papyrus took his shower and pieced together his tuxedo. His jaw damn near hit the floor when Chara stepped out of the bathroom in a wine colored dress that had only woven lace for sleeves. The lace ran straight across and elegantly set off the shoulders. It was simple yet lovely stopping just above her knees. Her matching heels were also layered with a similar lace that wrapped around her ankles.

She noticed his transfixation and asked with hesitation, "Is-Is something wrong with my dress?" She gave herself a once over in the mirror concerned she may have torn it.

"NO-NO! YOU... YOU LOOK GREAT!" was all he could manage to choke out as dark orange blush spread to his nasal bone and back to his auditory pore. He wanted to tell her she looked stunning, ravishing, gorgeous, _anything_ else, but his nerves took over shutting off his brain.

"Thanks! You look pretty handsome yourself." The compliment only made the sunny color on his face worse. With a deep breath and shaking hands, Papyrus escorted his date out the room and to the car.

"I'LL DRIVE!" he offered snatching the keys out of her hand. "YOU LOOK TOO NICE TO WORRY 'BOUT MESSIN' UP THAT DRESS." Damnit! Still not what he wanted to say, but his mouth couldn't seem to form the right words. Chara paid it no mind, however, and thank him just the same.

The wedding was held at a lovely cathedral in the countryside. After a beautiful ceremony, the reception started back at the hotel ballroom where the guests were treated to dinner, desert, a toast by the best man, and a presentation by the maid of honor full of both cute and mildly embarrassing pictures of the newly weds. Papyrus had been on his best behavior much to Chara's relief. He was notorious for cracking jokes at inappropriate times especially when nervous or uncomfortable. Once the traditional obligations were out of the way and the cake was cut, the guests were serenaded with mainstream dancing music and the opportunity to drink, dance, and socialize. "Chara!" a small group of the Ambassador's colleagues chased her across the floor. "I'm so glad to see you could make it!" One of the girls hugged her ecstatic to see her.

"And, just who is _this_ tall looker you have with you?" another asked eyeing Papyrus a little too salaciously. He swallowed hard as the glow on his cheeks returned with vengeance.

"This is my best friend, Papyrus. Russ, these are some of my coworkers that I'm close with." She introduced all three girls, Mary, Susie, and Jane, before he excused himself to the bar. "Would you be so kind as to grab me a glass of champagne?" He answered with a nod and a wink stepping across the room to the open bar.

"So, _that's_ the Papyrus we hear hear so much about. It's nice to finally be able to put a face with the name," Mary stated.

"What happened to Kyle? He usually goes with you to these things," Susie pointed out.

"Screw Kyle! That is one sexy monster! Girl, you better snatch him up before I do!" Jane warned her.

"Jane, you have a serious problem," Susie told her.

"You bet I do! My problem is that I can't find a guy like that. Chara, hun, why haven't you taken him off the menu yet?"

"Oh my god, Jane! Stop!" Chara hid her cherry face with both hands. "We're just friends... Besides, he sees me as an annoying little sister. It's not like he would be interested in me anyway."

"Then _I'm_ going to take him if you don't."

"Good luck with that. He's more work than you think. Most women don't handle his lackadaisical ways too well and give up on him after a while."

"You haven't given up," Mary stated. "Maybe he's apathetic because he hasn't found the right person. Maybe he's lazy because he hasn't found that one thing to drive him yet. Or, maybe he has and she's perfectly fine with his indifference." All three girls eyed Chara with mischievous grins making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Papyrus soon returned with her drink and awkwardly shook their hands.

"Well, it was super meeting you. Later, doll!" Susie bid them farewell ushering the other two away.

"YOUR WORK FRIENDS ARE WEIRD," he commented downing two shots of liquor. "BUT, THEY SEEM NICE. HEY, WOULD YA LIKE TO DANCE? I WANTED TO ASK AND THE FLOCK OF HENS CAME TO CLUCK."

"Papyrus! Be nice!" Chara scolded. "I suppose I could dance one with you." Excited, he took her hand and spun her around, then to him, and turned her back to face him. In a fluid motion, he placed a skeletal hand on the small of her back and swayed with the music. "Getting a little fancy on me, eh?"

"JUST HAVIN' SOME FUN, DARLIN'."

"So, Jane thinks you're cute. I think she would have ate you up the way she was ogling you a moment ago." Chara couldn't help but chuckle.

"HONESTLY, I LEFT TO GRAB A DRINK 'CAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS GONNA JUMP MY BONES IF I STAYED ANY LONGER."

"She still might! Come on, you two would be cute together. She already likes you too."

"NAH, THANKS ANYWAY... I DON'T NEED THAT LEVEL OF CRAZY IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW."

"Russ! Be _nice_. She just thinks you're hot."

"HOT? PFFT! _O-K._ "

"Hey, you're a very attractive monster! Don't forget that."

Papyrus' eyes brightened and began twinkling like gems. "YA THINK I'M ATTRACTIVE?" he asked almost unsure of what he heard.

Well... yeah. Of course I do...," Crimson flush burned across her cheeks as she averted her gaze. Next, a slow song came on and he offered another dance trying to claim his opportunity. She accepted timidly laying her head on his sternum.

This was it. He knew it was now or never since he may never have a wide open chance like this. "C-CHARA... THERE'S SOMETHIN' I WANNA ASK..."

She looked up at him with query in her eyes. "What's up, Russ?" The anxious look on his face worried her. "Whatever it is, you can always tell me." He inhaled deeply and took her cheek in his nervous hand. A hard thumb distal caressed the hollow idly as he worked up the nerve to speak. "Russ??"

"CHARA, WHAT WOULD YA SAY IF-IF I ASKED YA OUT? O-ON A PROPER DATE? WOULD YA GO OUT WITH ME?" She watched his brow bones furrow and his face scrunch with anticipation of rejection.

"Gee, Russ, I never believed you would actually ask me. I always imagined you saw me as another sibling or something equally platonic."

"PLATONIC?? I ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT'S HOW YA FELT ABOUT _ME_. I-IS THAT HOW YA FEEL??"

"No! Not recently anyway. I mean, you're attractive and I like you, of course. But, I never actually saw myself in this situation. I have mixed emotions now that I've been confronted with it."

"THEN, GO OUT WITH ME. WE'LL HAVE A REAL DATE, A NICE EVENIN' OUT. IF YA DECIDE WE'RE BEST OFF FRIENDS, AND MAYBE WE ARE, THEN WE'LL JUST GO BACK TO HOW THINGS WERE. ALL I KNOW IS I LIKE YA... A LOT... A LOT, ALOT."

"Are you serious? Why did you wait so long to say something? That's not something you just keep from a person, Russ."

"I KNOW. I JUST DIDN'T WANNA RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP..."

"Asking me on a date isn't going to ruin our friendship, dum-dum," Chara laughed smiling up at him with that genuinely sweet smile of hers. Seeing that forgiving look in her eye, Papyrus knew it was the perfect moment to take a big risk. Carefully, he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her curled lips. It was only a peck, but her knees buckled slightly on contact. Never had she felt so much emotion conveyed in a single pop on the lips. Electricity tingled the skin where his maxilla had touched leaving a warm sensation that she instantly missed when he recoiled. " _Papyrus,"_ she huffed in a vain attempt to chastise, however, the reprimand came out as barely more than a whisper. This elicited a sheepish grin from the tall monster who was now a little embarrassed.

"SORRY, I, UM... WANTED TO DO THAT FOR A WHILE NOW." His face was only inches away from hers as she tried to piece together what she now felt deep inside her chest. Hastily, she reached up and kissed him before he could pull away altogether, except this one was heated with want and excitement. "WE'VE BEEN HERE A WHILE," he breathed against her red lips. "WHADDYA SAY WE HEAD UPSTAIRS AND FINISH THIS NIGHT?"

"Yeah.. okay..." Chara nodded kissing him one more time. "Let's at least tell the bride and groom goodbye..." She took his hand and led him to the head table where the couple of the evening had been socializing with every passerby. She introduced Papyrus, gave them a quick congratulations, and took leave into the main lobby toward the elevators. Their hands were still interlinked as they exchanged skittish glances and tiny smirks like school children while waiting for an elevator to arrive. Once inside, he made every effort to control himself yet it was no use. Moments into the ride, he lifted her off the floor and pressed her into the wall with a lascivious kiss. The elevator felt more unstable than usual as the champagne and passion all went to Chara's head at once. Fervently, the scene went on until the elevator chimed to let them out.

"S-SORRY AGAIN... GUESS I COULDN'T RESIST THE TASTE OF THAT CHAMPAGNE ON YOUR LIPS..."

"Wh-What do you say we change out of these clothes and into something more relaxed?" she asked nervously stepping into their room. Of course, he couldn't wait to ditch the suit and turned on the TV for noise. She entered the bathroom and shut the door to change out of her satin and lace dress and kicked off her heels in the process. The dress flitted to the floor in a single motion as she shrugged it off leaving her in a thin burgundy slip that left nothing to the imagination. It had been matched to her dress to blend in. Her heart beat furiously in her chest as she looked herself over in the mirror, then went to fix her makeup. That was when something hit her. She halted for a moment and sat on the edge of the tub to think asking herself, "Am I reading him correctly? This came out of nowhere, but damn if he doesn't look good tonight. I don't usually rush into these things... Would he be upset if...? I don't want to ruin our friendship either... But, _damn_ if he hasn't been smooth tonight..." Debating under her breath, she looked down to see her pajamas from last night and made a hard decision. "Russ? Are you decent?" she called from the bathroom door.

"YEAH, I'VE CHANGED," he returned casually. She exhaled a sigh of relief and exited the bathroom in her favorite pants and t-shirt.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"OF COURSE. WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND, KIDDO?" There he sat stretched out on top of the bed, leaning against the cheap headboard with one hand under his shirt scratching, and the other flipping through channels. He was lazy as ever and she felt a great pressure lift off her chest because of it.

"First of all, don't you thing it's time to stop calling me that? I'm not even a teenager anymore."

"I'LL ALWAYS CALL YA 'KIDDO'. IS JUST A NICKNAME, BABYDOLL."

She blushed a smidge and continued, "Well, maybe don't use it so often?... Second, I need to ask - What exactly were your intentions coming back to the room so early?"

"I WANTED TO GET OUTTA THAT SUIT FOR ONE. FOR TWO, I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YA, _JUST YOU_ , WHILE WE HAD SOME. YA KNOW? BEFORE YA HAD TO GO BACK TO WORK. I WASN'T SURE WHATCHA HAD PLANNED FOR TOMORROW, AND I DIDN'T WANNA INTRUDE. WHY? WHAT DID YA THINK I WANTED??" Chara now felt a tinge of guilt over assuming he wanted a different kind of intimacy and it showed. "AH. I SEE... GUESS I DID COME OFF A LITTLE STRONG. SORRY..."

"No, don't! It's okay. I mean... We could fool around... if you wanted... I'm just trying to determine that you actually _want_ to or..."

"C'MERE, SWEETHEART," Papyrus offered reaching towards her and beckoning with both hands. She slumped against him as he enveloped her in a tight embrace. "LISTEN, WE CAN GO AS FAST OR A SLOW AS YA WANT, BUT I'M PRETTY EASY GOIN'. YA KNOW THAT. I NEVER EXPECTED ANYTHIN' FROM YA OTHER THAN YOUR COMPANY TONIGHT, I SWEAR. NEVER MEANT TO GIVE YA THE WRONG IMPRESSION. BUT, THAT KISS... I JUST HAD TO TASTE YOUR LIPS AGAIN," he whispered the last part into her ear causing gooseflesh to appear down her arms and her heart to palpitate. "FOR NOW, WHY DON'T I POP SOME MORE POPCORN, GRAB A COUPLE OF BEERS, AND WE'LL CATCH A MOVIE. 'KAY?" She felt the smooth bone of his mandible press a kiss into her cheek as he shuffled out of the bed. A cheesy grin spread across her face the more she thought about actually dating her best friend. He _was_ already her best friend after all. Why not give this a fighting chance?

Chara changed the channel on finding her favorite movie that she had only seen enough to where she could recite the entire script by memory. The smell of salt and hot butter filled the room as he soon rejoined his date on the bed baring gifts. "I found the perfect movie!" she chirped sarcastically hitting the pause button.

"YES, OF COURSE YA FOUND THIS OLD THING FLOATIN' ON THE MOVIE CHANNELS. GEEZE..."

"Don't act like you don't know every line before it happens."

"ONLY 'CAUSE I'VE ENDURED YEARS OF TORTURE AT YOUR HANDS WITH IT. BUT, I PICKED LAST NIGHT'S MOVIE SO IT'S FAIR, I GUESS." Somewhere at the end and mostly through her beer, she ran out of steam and passed out leaning against him. Papyrus gently removed the open container and emptied its contents into his gullet. Then, he laid her down and softly kissed her temple. "GOODNIGHT, DARLIN'," he whispered against her ear as he curled his body to conform against her. He didn't see any reason to chance disturbing her, so he let her be. Snuggling close, he couldn't help but feel this was the start of something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these aren't my best work, but I was on a time constraint. I hope you liked it and if you didn't, that's okay too. Feel free to comment! I don't bite... much... ^^
> 
> Song of inspiration: "First Time" by Lifehouse  
> We're both looking for something, We've been afraid to find  
> It's easier to be broken, It's easier to hide  
> Lookin' at you, Holdin' my breath  
> For once in my life, I'm scared to death  
> I'm takin' a chance, Letting you inside  
> We're feelin' alive all over again  
> As deep as the scar under my skin  
> Like bein' in love, she says for the first time  
> Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feelin' right  
> Where I belong, With you tonight  
> Like bein' in love to feel for the first time.


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a showdown in the judgement hall. Chara and Papyrus square off to best the other. One fights for the sake of monster kind, and one fights for the sake of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We enter the Swapfell universe for this one. Papyrus is young in this whip, 17, while Chara is 16. He is also a bit unhinged, but is trying his best. Tags that do not apply here are romance and fluff. Welcome angst and minor violence.

Chara stood in the judgement hall face to face with a determined Papyrus. He had demonstrated more emotion in the past thirty minutes than the three years she knew him, and all due to the fact that she hadn't given up by now. She underestimated how adamant he was to keep her from passing. She looked on with matched Determination as she tried reasoning with the monster ahead, "It doesn't have to be this way, Hound! You _have_ to trust me!"

"IT'LL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE I LET YA PASS, KID. YA KNOW THAT ALREADY. WE'VE BEEN DOIN' THIS HOW LONG NOW? YA SHOULD ALREADY KNOW I'LL MAKE YA TURN AROUND OR KILL YA ONE." His expression became stoic as he stared her down with empty sockets and clenched mandible. His two gold fangs made a distinct grinding noise that she recognized immediately. He didn't enjoy killing her over and over, but it was the _only_ way he found that would force her to give up and return to Snowdin. So many times they met at this spot in her attempt to reach Queen Toriel, infamously named the Queen of Hearts, and each time Papyrus answered the call instead.

"I'm older and stronger now! Please, Hound! This is the only way. I don't want to fight you."

"YA THINK I _DO?!_ QUIT BEIN' SO FUCKIN' STUBBORN AND GO HOME! I CAN'T LET YA DO THIS-I _CAN'T_. YA SET US FREE AND- IF WE GET LOOSE FROM HERE, IT WOULD BE THE END OF HUMANITY. THERE'S A REASON THE HUMANS LOCKED US DOWN HERE, KID." His face remained poised yet his words had a subtle desperation to them.

Chara knew his point was valid, but that alone wasn't discouraging enough. "I _believe_ in them, Hound! Just as I believe in you."

"THEN YOU'RE A FOOL! HOW MANY TIMES HAS BANE DISEMBOWELED YA AFTER A RESET 'CAUSE HE CAN'T REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE FRIENDS? OR, HOW MANY TIMES HAS AL DECAPITATED YA WHILE YA TRIED TO MAKE IT HERE? WHAT 'BOUT THE OTHERS WHO'VE TORN YA TO SHREDS AFTER YER SOUL? WHAT MAKES YA THINK THEY WON'T REVERT BACK TO THAT ONCE WE'RE FREE? HOW CAN YA STAND THERE AND TELL ME YA STILL HAVE FAITH IN MY PEOPLE WHEN ALL WE'VE DONE IS HUNT YA DOWN?! _HOW!?_ "

"I know it's hard to understand," Chara took a couple of unsure steps forward, "but, I love these crazy, loose screws. They're not so bad once you understand their fear and anxiety. They're just scared, Hound."

"STOP!!" Papyrus screamed. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE! PLEASE, KID, DON'T MAKE ME HURT YA... PLEASE... I'D RATHER TAKE ALL OF US BACK THREE YEARS THAN LET YA SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF THE QUEEN. HEAVEN ONLY KNOWS WHAT SHE'D DO TO ME 'N BANE ONCE SHE FOUND OUT WE'D BEEN HARBORIN' A HUMAN! AND, YA KNOW DAMN WELL ASGORE AIN'T GONNA DO A THING EXCEPT SIT BEHIND HIS STEEL DOORS AND SIP HIS FUCKIN' TEA!"

"She won't do anything. I won't let her have that chance, promise. Just let me-"

"NO!!" He tossed an onslaught of bones her direction and charged a blaster hand canon he summoned to his left arm. "GO _HOME-_ PLEASE, DOLL, GO HOME!" he begged. His resolve faded with each step she took. He fired the blaster, yet she had been watching him long enough to have his fighting style memorized. Dodging was easy enough with those tall pillars to aid her as cover.

"Why won't you just trust me?" Desperation rang out unintentionally in her voice giving away his steady victory over the situation.

"I'M NOT GONNA STAND HERE AND ARGUE WITH YA. EITHER GO BACK TO THE RUINS WITH GOREY OR I'LL EVENTUALLY SEND YA BACK MYSELF." She knew this wasn't and idle threat. He had every intention of dragging her back to Snowdin if she didn't do it on her own accord.

"I don't understand the difference between _you_ killing me repeatedly and _the queen_ doing me harm. At least it would only hurt physically if _she_ were to kill me over and over."

Papyrus took a staggering step back, hurt from the snappy insult. " _I_ DON'T TORTURE YOU! _I_ DON'T WANT YER SOUL! I ACTUALLY GIVE A _FUCK_ WHAT HAPPENS TO YA!! AT LEAST I MAKE IT AS QUICK AND PAINLESS AS I CAN. IF YA'D JUST GO BACK INSTEAD OF FIGHTIN' ME EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, THEN I WOULDN'T NEED TO BE SO MEAN! ONE OF THESE DAYS YA WON'T FORGIVE ME FOR IT 'N THAT'S ALRIGHT... LONG AS YER NOT THE SUBJECT OF HER CRUELTY..."

Deep down, Chara knew he was just doing the best he could to help her. She knew he was only trying to keep her safe in his twisted mind. If not for her ability to revive herself, he probably would have locked her in the Ruins or his and Sans' house. He very well may have ate the key for good measure. The two didn't have any friends, so the fact that they had taken up with a stray human was special in her eyes even if Sans had made several attempts to end her life after each RESET. She couldn't hold a grudge against them no matter how cruel any of the monsters had been. It wasn't in her blood to be petty, or naive as most would call it. Suddenly, a thunderous crash rang out as he destroyed a nearby column forcing her to move behind a new one. "Please-oh _please_ let me reach him," she pleaded with any deity or divine force that could possibly hear it. The column she had sought refuge behind started to crumble with a single blast of Papyrus' mighty cannon driving her out into the open.

The squirrely human retreated to a farther pillar which made her realize it was exactly what he wanted. He was herding her back to the entrance. On this realization, she carefully slithered back up a couple of structures and watched with bated breath as he passed. "WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND IS WHY YER SO DETERMINED TO LIFT THE CURSE." Ah, he was goading her on now, trying to trick her into revealing her hiding place.

Fortunately for Chara, the hall was open enough and empty enough for her to manipulate her voice which had came in handy a few times with these spats of theirs. "Don't you want to give everyone a chance at salvation and redemption?" she asked manipulating the acoustics in the hall.

"CUTE, CHARA... WHAT PART OF THIS DON'TCHA GRASP? ME 'N MY KIND ARE BEYOND REDEMPTION... AND, WE SURE AS HELL DON'T DESERVE SALVATION! OR YER MERCY..." His free hand palmed his face as he wearily massaged his entire skull from mandible to crown and scratched his neck. This endeavor had been exhausting, and he craved a nap. Anxiously, he picked at his teeth with his pinky distal to distract himself from being sleepy as he searched each column.

Hearing this, she stepped out into the middle of the aisle with an appalled expression. Making haste, she dashed toward him not caring if he heard anymore. He turned around instantly and took aim, hoping to frighten her into leaving. Chara fled to him dodging, ducking, and leaping every convoluted attack he managed to sling at her. When the bones failed, he steadied his arm and charged a blast only for it to be knocked back with force. Instead of Chara, he blasted a large hole in the wall and was caught entirely unawares by two soft arms wrapping around his neck vertebrae. Instinctively, Papyrus braced her with his free arm as he toppled into one of the pillars and sank to the floor to keep from falling completely over. He banished his weapon and wrapped her up in his arms. "You big idiot! Haven't you learned by now that _no one_ is beyond redemption? Have I taught you _nothing_ _?_ " A sob jumped into her throat strangling part of her words. "Even the worst kind of person, even the foulest - most sinister of evil is capable of change. Just look at how some compassion and understanding helped the people down here. They've started listening to each other instead of just killing each other."

"I LOVE THAT YA CARE SO MUCH. I LOVE THAT YA WANNA HELP, BUT THE BEST THING FOR US IS TO STAY AWAY FROM OTHERS. PLEASE, GET THAT THROUGH YER THICK SKULL..." He buried his face in her mass of curly red hair. "PLEASE, KID, DON'T DO THIS."

"You know I have to. Everything will be alright, I promise."

"PLEASE, DON'T RAISE MY HOPES..."

"You know I want to. I'm going to keep that promise... because I love these people as if they were my own. I love Al and Undyne and Bane..." Chara lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I love _you_ , Hound..." she whispered placing a soft kiss against his mandible. It was her first kiss that wasn't on the cheek or affection on the forehead. It wasn't what she expected either. She anticipated a solid, hard force against her lips that wouldn't yield. Instead, it was a warm and smooth sensation that tingled across her delicate skin.

"DON'T DO THIS TO ME..." he pleaded cradling her against him. Chara had been a year younger than him, but he was crazy about her. He hadn't thought much of her in the beginning with them both being young and Papyrus having a brother of the same age as her to care for. It made them more like siblings than anything at first. At least, he _hadn't_ thought much of her until a while back thanks to an off-handed comment from his brother about how her clothes didn't fit anymore. She had practically grown up over night it seemed, and that fact wasn't lost on the adolescent boy. He recently took notice how she started wearing her hair in curls, how she started wearing lovely scents made from the flowers Asgore grew, and how she went from long shorts and baggy sweaters to skirts and form fitting dresses that she sewed herself. A skill Asgore taught her while in his care. Papyrus also couldn't ignore how her body language around him had slightly changed. One day, she was all rambunctious energy demanding his attention for whatever games she fancied, and the next she was standoffish and shy. She had calmed down but her presence was still demanding with her sassy remarks and smouldering doe eyes that set him ablaze when he looked into them for too long.

"You know it's true." She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. "That was my first kiss, by the way."

"HEH, SO IT WAS... YA CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD WITH THAT. HERE, LEMME DO YA ONE BETTER." Papyrus shifted for a comfortable angle, caught the back of her head entangling his phalanges in her hair, and met her full, blushed lips with his mandible. This kiss was much deeper than a peck she had given him. A feeling like white lightning jolted through her veins and settled in the center of her stomach. Her belly was akin to a butterfly bush with hundreds of butterflies startled to life as they rushed the sky. In that moment, Chara too felt like she could sprout wings and fly away that very second. However, she couldn't help sucking in a sharp breath and pulling back after she felt a warm, wet something glide between her parted lips and flick the tip of her tongue.

"Papyrus!" she gasped covering her mouth with both hands. Hearing his real name sent his mind into a whirlwind of emotion that he had to choke down.

"HEH, SORRY. COULDN'T RESIST SEEIN' IF YA TASTED AS SWEET AS YA SMELL."

" _Papyrus!_ " The scolding came out muffled through her palms as her cheeks lit up.

"CUTE, HEHEH. MUST BE SOMETHIN' OFF IN YER NOGGIN' IF YA LIKE ME AFTER EVERYTHIN' I PUT YA THROUGH..."

"I didn't say I _liked_ you; I said I _love_ you. I'm trying not to dwell on your past mistakes. I would rather be busy looking toward the future because I know you can do better." Chara wrapped her arms back around him and kissed his cheek.

"SO, YA STILL FORGIVE ME? EVEN AFTER ALL THE TERRIBLE THINGS I'VE DONE? AFTER KILLIN' THOSE STRAY HUMANS? AFTER KILLIN' YA COUNTLESS TIMES?? YOU FORGIVE ME?"

"Always. I know you're just worried about what Queen Toriel will do if she got a hold of me. I could always RESET-"

"THAT'S THE _OTHER_ THING I'D LIKE TO AVOID! IT'S BEEN THREE YEARS 'N EVERYONE PRETTY MUCH ACCEPTS YA AS A MONSTER. I DON'T WANNA SEE YA START OVER BEIN' HUNTED IN THE STREETS LIKE BEFORE. WE'VE ALL GOTTEN OUR HANDS DIRTY KEEPIN' YA A SECRET FROM THE QUEEN. DON'T LET THAT GO TO WASTE. STARS, WHAT SHE'D DO IF SHE FOUND OUT..."

"You can't say for sure that she doesn't already know... Besides, I'll keep all of you safe. I can win her over, I know it!"

"HAVE YA PUT ANY THOUGHT INTO WHAT HAPPENS IF WE GET TO THE SURFACE AND IT WREAKS CHAOS?"

"On the Surface, there's structure, law, and order. With law, comes punishment but there will be help as well. Those who need help can seek a doctor. I think it will be good for them. I believe this is the right path, Hound. That's why you have to put a little faith in me. This is the right thing to do - I can _feel_ it."

"YA WON'T STOP, WILL YA? WE'LL BE STUCK IN THIS TRAGEDY FOREVER WON'T WE?"

"Yes... I refuse to give up on everyone. I refuse to give up on _you_."

He pondered for a long, silent moment lost in his torment. Torn between giving her what she wanted and keeping her away from their dreaded Queen of Hearts, named after the heart shaped souls she had collected and the endless souls she ripped out of her own subjects. Finally, he broke down seeing that maybe the kid was right. Perhaps MERCY would have the same magical effect on the heartless matriarch that it had on everyone else. Chara had been obedient doing things Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus' way, so it was only fair to try this her way at least once. Although, for what it might be worth, he tried one last plea. "C'MON, SUGAR, WHADDYA SAY WE GO HOME? I'LL TAKE YA BACK TO ASGORE AFTER SOME RADIO TIME 'N WE CAN CHILL ON THE COUCH LISTENIN' TO YER FAVORITE SONGS-"

"Hound. No. I'm seeing the queen today, one way or another. Distracting me with promises of affection won't work."

"THEN, AT LEAST SAVE BEFORE YA GO IN. THIS WAY, IF YA CAN'T GET AWAY OR SHE KILLS YA, THE TIMELINE WILL BRING YA BACK TO ME." Papyrus rose to his tarsals bringing her with him. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her again. "CHARA, I-I HUU... I LOVE YA SO-SO VERY MUCH. PLEASE, BE CAREFUL."

She touched her forehead to his and gave him a warm smile. "Everything will be fine. Thank you, Hound, for trusting me." *Support from Papyrus fills you with Determination* She planted one quick peck before sprinting to the door. "Tell Baneberry to start packing for the Surface!" she hollered opening the door to the Throne Room where the ruthless queen awaited. Upon entering, Chara immediately found Queen Toriel tending to various herbs growing from earthen pots scattered from wall to wall.

"So, we finally meet, human," the queen stated, her back still facing the entry way.

A lump formed in the girl's throat as she swallowed dryly. "You know?" she questioned.

"Of course I knew. As Queen, it is my _job_ to know and recognize all faces of my kingdom. Besides, those battles between you and that other child are not what one would call quiet. Tell me, child, do you know what happens to humans standing in my presence?"

The question was rhetorical. Of course Chara knew what happened to all of those fallen humans. All except one, that was. It had been some time since she felt this kind of raw fear. Suddenly, the girl's Determination bottomed out in a moment of panic until the pungent scent of thyme, rosemary, dill, sage, tarragon, basil, parsley, oregano, and even a hint of garlic filled her nostrils. Complimentary to the savory and mouthwatering scents, floating in the air were the accompanying notes of lemongrass, lavender, mint chamomile, and St. John's wort. All were easily grown in the kitchen windows or gardens of those who enjoyed cooking with fresh herbs or drying them for homemade teas. The lively and lovely fragrances reassured her and filled her with Determination. All along the walls Chara took notice of the vacant pots either filled with dirt or flaccid, brown, and brittle weeds that should have been thriving and vibrant flowers with sturdy stems. Her dad would have known how to make those seeds grow and maybe rescue those pitiful flowers. Then, it hit her like a truck. " _Dad can cook_ alright _, but he can't make his favorite pie and his food is pretty bland. He also gets confused on certain flavors and mixes up bay and basil way too often,"_ she remembered.

"Well, are you going to speak or stand there observing my herbs the whole 'thyme'," Toriel snorted a tiny laugh at her own pun.

Feeling uneasy at the Queen of Hearts' unpredictability, Chara stated, "I don't understand. If you knew about me all along, why didn't you personally come take my soul?"

"Ah, good question, child. When I caught wind that a new face with a sweet temperament had come to the Underground, I simultaneously learned that my people had grown to adore this funny looking child. I decided against my instincts to barge in, sceptre blazing, and take her soul. Instead, I opted to see for myself why every last one of my subjects, including my trusted Captain, Lieutenant, and top scientist had betrayed me over a mere _human_." The queen sauntered over to her throne and elegantly reclined against the back crossing one stout leg over another. "Do tell, human, what makes you more lovable than I threatening?"

"Honestly, your majesty," Chara began with a proper curtsy, "I haven't the slightest idea for you are most fearsome and intimidating."

"Ha! Flattery will earn you no mercy today, child."

"Nor was it my intent, your highness. However, if I may ask one thing of you?"

"Hmmm. I'm feeling generous this evening. Go on. You may ask."

"Can I call you 'Mom'?"

"Ah! You-! Bah! I _never-!_ You little-" Toriel floundered on her words from pure shock.

"Because, Dad told me I needed to ask should I ever meet you in person. He said you would love it."

" _Asgore_..." the queen snarled clenching the arms of her chair. "He is still an old fool, I see. Nevertheless, I still need your soul to crumble this barrier." Chara's throat went dry as Toriel snapped two clawed fingers. "Fortunately for you, _this_ monstrosity says he knows exactly what to do that does not involve me killing you. I am a heartless monarch, not an idiot. I knew full well killing you would only result in a massive uprising against me."

Thundering footsteps echoed and vibrated the castle as a humongous canine like creature with three paws on each side that were each infused with the six captured souls entered the room. In the middle of it was a face Chara recognized making her light up with delight. "Temmie!!" she squealed with glee.

"Hoi, human! Tem here to SAVE u! Tem stole sols and now TEM is most powerful N all of UndergrounD. Not even bad queen can defeat teM."

"But, how are you going to take down the barrier without my soul?"

Tem still has De'tem'ination, REMEMBER? tEM just needs half OF urs. Ben Waitin' loooong time, human. wHy u no come?"

"I'm sorry, Temmie. I was delayed by a certain bonehead." Without a second thought, she offered half of the Determination filling her soul and gave it to her friend. With a soul's worth of the trait, Temmie transformed into a completely different being. "T-Temmie??" Chara asked in confusion.

"My name is Kid!" shouted the tall reptilian monster that stood in the place of her friend. "I am a prince and you will address me with respect, _human!_ "

"MK!!" Toriel gasped seeing her adopted son who had long since been dead. "How can this be?!" Tears flooded her eyes and overflowed soaking the fur in wet trails down her face.

"M-Mom?" the boy's demeanor softened on seeing his adopted mother standing before him. "Mom!" He raced to her open arms and nestled against her.

"Can this be true?" Toriel continued to sob. "My son has returned from the dead..."

"My essence was captured in that stuffed animal. Then, it was pumped with DT extract which brought it to life. But... if you want to break the seal and leave this place... then... I have to use all that DT and become Temmie again."

"No! No... Stay... stay with me. We can harvest more souls. Humans fall down here all the time."

"That's not right, Tori, and you know it!" a baritone voice called from the double doors.

"Asgore!?" Toriel gasped.

"Dad!" Chara shouted in surprise. "When did you arrive and how did you know to come here?!"

The stern, but gentle, giant gave his daughter a grin and calmly placed his hand on her shoulder as he passed by. "Your guardian angel summoned me." He flashed her a wink and turned to his estranged wife. "Toriel! We can't betray our people."

"Hmph! ' _Our_ ' people?! You turned your back on our people a long time ago Asgore Dreemurr! They are _my_ people. Not a damn one is worth their weight in salt either."

"That's not true!" Chara retaliated and hastily covered her mouth as if she could cram the escaped words back down her throat.

"Seems I struck a nerve."

"Dad, don't you miss me... and Frisk??" MK asked feeling hurt.

"Every moment of the day, son. I miss you both fiercely," he wrapped his giant arms around him. "Still, that doesn't change the fact that we must do the right thing. It's time for our kind to be free. It's time your mother and I say goodbye."

"No, please, do not do this Asgore..." Toriel begged.

"It's alright, Mom," Kid gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Dad is right. It's time I make up for getting Frisk and myself both killed. It's time to makeup for putting you both through hell. Don't worry. A small part of me will carry on in Temmie. Keep him with you when you leave and remember our sacrifice. This is for you guys. And, Chara... Thanks, ya know... for letting me say goodbye to Mom and Dad. Take care of them when I'm gone, please?"

"You bet. And, we'll give Frisk a proper burial on the surface." With a brave facade, he led them to the barrier wall where he bid them a tearful farewell. Toriel cried harder than she had since losing her babies the first time, feeling that old wound rip open as if it were fresh. Asgore held her like old times and had a few tears to shed himself as they watched the curse finally lift. Freedom was a dark hole with a trickle of light shining from the other side. Slowly, Monster Kid shrank into his childlike form and smiled a genuine smile at Chara before turning back into Temmie. The other souls were put to rest fulfilling the prophecy in releasing these lost people from their shackles. Chara approached the two cautiously and wrapped her arms around both of them the best she could given their monstrous statures. "It's alright, Mom. You still have us..." she spoke boldly.

"Gracious... Such a brazen child," the queen chuckled. "You do fit in perfectly. Hell, why not? Call me 'Mom' if you wish. I can't promise I will be motherly, however, I shall not kill you. How could I after you brought me MK and helped free us all? I _can_ promise that any monster who dares attempt to make war with the humans will be turned to dust on spot. We were a civilized people once; it is time we rekindled those manners. I think you as our Ambassador will aid in that nicely."

Chara's eyes sparkled hearing Toriel's words of approval. She squeezed them both, grabbed Temmie, and rushed to the nearest star to SAVE. On the other side of the hall stood a tall, sleepy skeleton monster who looked as if the world had been lifted off his shoulders. "CHARA!" Papyrus called dashing to her and scooping her up in his arms.

"Hound! We did it!! The barrier is gone-it's gone!" He hoisted her up and spun her around before letting her drop into his warm embrace. "I told you!! No one is beyond redemption! Not Toriel, not you, not even the fallen prince! Thank you for telling Dad. You two really helped me out in the end..."

"ANYTIME, SUGAR." He leaned in to kiss her but she met him with one of her own.

"It's time, Hound. Let's gather everyone up - together."

"NO MORE FIGHTIN'?" he asked skeptically.

"No, no more."

"NO MORE KILLIN'?"

"Gosh, I hope not..."

NO MORE KNEE-JERK BATTLES? NO MORE LYIN' TO ME? NO MORE SNEAKIN' AWAY TO DO SOMETHIN' DUMB?"

"No more, I promise."

"AND YER NOT GONNA RUN OFF ON ME WHEN WE GET UP THERE, ARE YA?"

"If I was, I would have already. Quit being ridiculous. Come on! We need to go tell your brother the good news!" Chara snatched his hand and took off to the elevator. She didn't know what leaving the Underground would mean for their future, but whatever may come, she couldn't wait to face it together with Papyrus, hand-in-hand, as they were that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit of a roller coaster, but I feel like US!Pap's head would be in a bit of a manic state constantly. Baneberry got his name from the plant that's part of the same family as the buttercup which is referenced in the game, and due to baneberry plants being either blood red or white and red (snow and blood) Also, I hope these don't feel too rushed and you enjoy them as much as I like making them. Happy shipping guys!
> 
> Song of inspiration "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down  
> You called me strong, you called me weak  
> But still your secrets, I will keep  
> You took for granted all the times, I never let you down  
> You stumbled in and bumped your head  
> If not for me then you'd be dead  
> I picked you up and put you back on solid ground  
> If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
> If I'm alive and well, will you be there and holding my hand?  
> I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might  
> Kryptonite


	3. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun, fun, and relaxation await the Dreemurr twins on their annual beach trip with Sans and Papyrus. Things get a little flirty between the two when Sans and Frisk take off for a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe fluff applied a little to the last story, but it definitely applies here too along with romance and implied sexual references. They're being flirty after all. ^^ I did something a bit different using the Humanfell AU for this one. (I'm not a furry but anthropomorphic animals don't bother me either, so I occasionally like to step out of my box I guess.) Anyway, here's day 3 for Papara week!

It was that time of year again; that time for sun bathing, lawn mowing, firefly chasing, staying out too late at the lake, smores, and the annual beach trip Frisk and Chara took with Sans and Papyrus every year since the two had escaped to the Surface. Of all things, this was their favorite summer event. It would be a whole week, just the four of them, on private beach front property. The boys had went in on a vacation home with Undyne and Alphys they would never have to worry about vacancy. Shortly on arriving, the girls swiftly claimed their room and flung themselves onto the bed. They were worn out from a three hour tip out of Ebott City. Frisk rolled her head towards her twin, her fluffy lopped ear covering her face, and asked, "We're not about to fall asleep when a whole ocean awaits, are we?"

"The hell I'm going to sleep," Chara agreed sitting up as her stubby cotton tail flitted against the bed. "Ready to change and hit the beach?" Frisk didn't need to be asked twice. Without a care that her sister was still in the room, she hastily stripped out of her clothes and adorned a tasteful bikini that Mettaton had meticulously put together. It was peach and ruffled with citrus slices printed all over. The top set off the shoulders but had thick straps to hold it in place. The matching bottoms were shorts with strings that criss-crossed on the sides of the legs. The colors really popped against her white fur and she loved it. Chara's mint colored swimsuit was more revealing being strapless with layered ruffles and a mild sweetheart neckline unlike her sister's straight line. Also in contrast, Frisk's came down to her mid-waist whereas Chara's covered no more than a brassiere. Her bottoms were layered with ruffles and sat just below her hips revealing her entire midriff. She admired herself in the mirror a few seconds loving how the soft tone accentuated her chocolate fur. "Uncle MT is a genius when it comes to color coordination. This is fabulous!"

"So, who's eye do you intend to capture with that hot number, Sis?" Frisk teased.

"No one's," Chara's answer had a frosty undertone. "I liked this one, so Uncle MT made it for me. These were our birthday presents, remember?"

"I'm surprised you remember with as much as you drank."

"What else do you do when turning twenty-one? I had to do it legally for once. Anyway, could we not speak of the party?" She tied a sheer, white wrap around her waist, braided her fiery hair, and placed a large sun hat with matching ribbon over her horns. She let the loose braid cascade over her shoulder and the wrap hang off her hip.

"Still unsettled over Papyrus' behavior at the party?" Frisk challenged her grabbing her oversized sunglasses and pulling her dark hair into a bun.

"No! Just because he was acting weird doesn't mean it made me feel weird. He's always been different, but... I mean, I've never seen him so _touchy_ as when I put a few drinks in him." She thought back on the night a few weeks ago on how her human friend had suddenly became clingy and quite talkative. Between his arm around her and whispering cheeky remarks about this person or that person in her ear, eliciting silent chuckles from her in the process, he had been practically glued to her all night. Never had she been so physically close for such an extended amount of time and reliving it in her head caused her face to heat up. "Come on. Let's check out the beach." Chara grabbed her beach bag and exited the bedroom with her chin up determined to have a great vacation and flirt with as many hot guys as she could find. Across the hall was the boys' room where they busied themselves with unpacking and fussing at each other until they caught sight of Frisk and Chara leaving their room.

Their jaws nearly unhinged seeing the swimsuits they had chose. "W-WAIT! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE IN... _THAT_... ARE YOU?" Papyrus stopped them in the living room.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Chara arched her brow at him.

"DON'T YOU THINK THOSE OUTFITS ARE A BIT _REVEALING_ _?_ "

"No. Everything is covered except my stomach. Besides, we're adults. We can decide that for ourselves, thanks."

"YOU BOTH LOOK LIKE A COUPLE OF TARTS."

"Yeah... add some strawberries 'n whipped cream and I could eat ya up-OW! Hey, boss!! What was that for?!" Sans was practically chomping at the bit when his brother smacked him in the back of the head.

"QUIT BEING PERVERTED RED." Papyrus towered over his older brother with a menacing glare.

"No need to be rude, Pap. Our bikinis are just fine, thank you," Chara huffed.

"She's right, Papyrus. Lay off the gals, would ya? They're adults just like us and can make their own decisions." Sans eyed his brother sternly as he cleaned up the mess Papyrus made with his jealousy. The taller brother opened his mouth to protest until Sans arched an eyebrow and his left eye lit up a bright red. He snapped his mouth shut so hard the girls could hear the sound of his teeth clack. It wasn't often Sans bucked against his brother's wishes, so when he did, Papyrus listened.

"FINE..." Papyrus sighed turning his attention to the half empty suitcases.

"Thank you, Red. Come on, Sis!" Chara snatched Frisk's paw and hustled out the back door to the board walk.

Sans then turned to his little brother and pried, "What was that all about, boss?"

"HER ATTIRE WAS TOO REVEALING FOR MY TASTE," he answered bluntly not allowing his brother's inquiries to distract him.

"Wait, ' _her_ ' attire? As in just one?"

"I SAID 'THEIR'!"

"No, ya didn't. I heard what I heard, boss. Yer not _jealous_ , are ya?"

Immediately, Papyrus grew visibly flustered as he dropped his toiletries all over the floor. "DAMNIT! NO! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS, SAN?! _WHAT_ COULD _I_ , THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, POSSIBLY HAVE TO BE JEALOUS OF? DON'T ASK SUCH STUPID QUESTIONS."

"Bro, listen, I saw ya nearly trip over yer tongue when she walked by. If ya'd been alone with 'er, I think it's a safe bet ya'd have pinned 'er against the wall 'n started tongue wrestlin' in the hallway."

"SHUT UP, RED. WHAT DO YOU KNOW?..."

"I know enough to tell when somethin' bothers ya. Talk to me, bro. Wassup?"

Papyrus deposited his things on the bed and scratched at his stark white hair. "FINE. I DON'T FEEL MUCH LIKE FIGHTING ON THIS TRIP ANYWAY. THE TRUTH IS, I THINK, I REALLY LIKE HER."

"Why haven't ya talked to 'er yet, ya dingus?"

"I TRIED FLIRTING WITH HER AT HER PARTY, BUT IT DIDN'T REACH HER IT SEEMS."

"Heh! So, yer fond of the gal, eh? Try talkin' to the lady tonight. Go for a walk on the beach, find 'er a pretty shell, or a 'sans' dollar - hehe! Tell 'er what yer thinkin'."

"I DON'T KNOW, RED. SHE SEEMS AWFULLY MIFFED AT ME. WHAT IF SHE REFUSES?"

"I'm sure she's over it already. C'mon, bro! Let's get changed and meet the ladies down there. I'm sure there's a flock of dicks homing in already. The girls are magnets for 'em..."

"NOT UNTIL WE FINISH UNPACKING!"

"Bro, it'll be here when we get back. I don't want Frisk down there by herself in that cute two-piece." Sans grabbed his shorts and took off to the bathroom. Papyrus growled and reluctantly changed as well.

Stepping out onto the back porch, they caught sight of four or five guys huddled around the two caprine twins. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WE'RE ON A PRIVATE BEACH! WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!?"

"I told ya! Guys like their cute, fluffy tails 'n loped ears! I dunno what it is, but they attract sausage like a meat packin' plant."

"PFFT! NYAH HAHAH!! YOU SHOULD REALLY PULL YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, RED."

"Gutter nothin'... Look at 'em thinkin' they can woo my girl..."

" _YOUR_ GIRL??" Papyrus eyed him with utmost suspicion leaning against the porch railing.

"Ooops... guess I need to tell ya somethin', bro. Me 'n Frisk have been seein' each other for a couple of weeks now. We didn't wanna tell anyone yet in case it made this trip weird for ya's both."

" _UH-HUH..._ " Papyrus clicked his tongue against his sharp teeth. "AND, HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS RIGHT?"

The inquiry caught Sans off guard as he knitted his brows. "I didn't. I took a chance, Pap. Sometimes ya gotta take a high risk gamble to win big. C'mon... Frisk looks uncomfortable."

" _AND CHARA LOOKS_ TOO _COMFORTABLE..."_ Papyrus thought silently opening the gate to the boardwalk leading to the beach. Sans made a bee line straight to Frisk and glared at the peacocking boys with a flaming eye until they took the hint and left.

"Thanks, Sans," Frisk cuddled up to him affectionately. "I can always count on you." He just grinned that toothy grin and wrapped his arm around her. They sat on a giant blanket under a large parasol and watched the waves rise and crash onto the shore.

"Hmph! Well, _I_ was having fun..." Chara pouted.

"YOU DON'T NEED ONE OF THOSE LITTLE BOYS HANGING ALL OVER YOU THE ENTIRE WEEK," Papyrus scoffed reclining in a folding chair under the shade.

"I wouldn't use the word 'need'. It's more of a flattery than a need. However, you _do need_ sunscreen. Your complexion is so pasty that you'll burn in the next five minutes even under this umbrella. I should let you, but I'm feeling nice today." She shook the aerosol can and sprayed him face to feet with a heft amount of sunscreen.

"PFFFF! UGH!-YUCK! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" She chuckled as he rubbed his mouth and hopelessly tried to clean his sunglasses. "MUST YOU BE SUCH A PAIN IN MY ASS?"

"If I'm such a pain, then why did you invite me along?"

"I'M QUESTIONING MY SANITY ON THAT."

"Hee! Stand up so I can spray your back, asshat..." Begrudgingly, he did as she asked. Chara then tossed the bottle to Frisk and marched off to the ocean for a swim.

"That attitude won't earn ya any favors, bro," Sans fussed. "Maybe ya need a moment alone. Let's go for a walk, Frisky. Maybe we'll 'sea' shells along the shoreline." Frisk giggled and took his hand.

With a heavy sigh, Papyrus set his sunglasses down and stepped into the crystal blue water. The ocean reached his hips before he paused to see Chara jumping backwards into the cresting waves and riding them until they crashed, submerging her entirely. A bemused smile crept across his face watching her surface and dive in a continuous loop. During a lull in the tide, Chara took note of how he studied her. "See something you like, pumpkin?" she flashed him a sarcastic grin and continued throwing herself into the crest of the tide. His face burned as red inflamed the apples of his cheeks.

"I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THE LAST TIME WE CAME AND YOU WERE THROWING YOURSELF INTO THE TIDAL WAVES. YOU HIT THE TROUGH AND THE DRAG GAVE YOUR ASS A GOOD SAND BURN. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE LEARNED YOUR LESSON."

"It was the back of my thigh, first of all. Second, I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment because this is too fun! I love hitting it just right and riding the top for that brief moment."

"WANT TO SEE SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S FUN?"

"I don't trust you. You like to sling me into the deep end and dunk on me when I'm not paying attention."

"ONLY BECAUSE IT'S CUTE TO WATCH YOU STRUGGLE IN TAKING ME DOWN." He smirked causing her to freeze. Chara had never been more grateful for dark fur so he couldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her flushed. "I WON'T DROWN YOU, I PROMISE. I WANT TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING. I WARN YOU, THOUGH, IT TAKES PATIENCE. DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MUSTER ANY, MONSTER GIRL?"

"Is that a challenge, _human_ _?_ " she teased knowing he hated it.

"YOU JUST HAVE TO GET UNDER MY SKIN, DON'T YOU?"

"I would make a skin pun, but I can't seem to 'flesh' it out. Haha!"

He simply narrowed his eyes and said flatly, "COME HERE AND SHHH!" She rolled her eyes and moved closer to shallow water where the tide wasn't as rough. Soon as she was in arm's reach, he turned her away from him and stepped more to the side. "STAND REAL STILL, WAIT, AND WATCH." He leaned on his knees to peer into the water and Chara followed his lead.

After a few minutes of swaying to and fro in the restless water, she finally asked, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"PATIENCE, CHARA MONSTER. YOU'LL KNOW WHEN YOU SEE." She returned with a sigh yet persisted in staring into the blue-green sea. Common fish of different sorts began darting all around them. Papyrus ever so gently moved his hands outward and cupped them together. With a quick snap, he had a tiny fish in his hands as he cupped them tightly to keep the water from escaping. "SEE? I TOLD YOU PATIENCE WOULD PAY OFF."

"That's wonderful, now put it back. It's rude to disturb others while they're minding their own business."

"THAT'S NOT ALL," he told her setting the little thing back in the water. "A HUNGRY SOMEONE FOLLOWS CLOSE BEHIND. STAND STILL." Chara glanced back down to find a small group of sea turtles chasing the fish for lunch. She gasped only for him to shush her quietly until they passed.

"That's so cool! How come we haven't seen them before?!"

"I SEE THEM EVERY YEAR SINCE RED SHOWED ME HOW TO BE CALM AND WAIT. WE ARE ALWAYS SO ANXIOUS AND ON THE MOVE I GUESS. THAT'S NOT ALL EITHER. DID YOU BRING GOGGLES IN THAT MONSTROSITY OF A BAG?"

"Maybe. I'll check." With renewed enthusiasm, she fished out two pairs of snorkeling goggles with attached snorkel.

"I AM _NOT_ WEARING A SNORKEL..."

"You wanted goggles, you have goggles. I could be evil and give you the pink pair instead of the green." Papyrus griped just a little as he fastened the glasses to his face.

"BE CAREFUL AND STAY CLOSE. JUST AS BEFORE, YOU MUST BE TRANQUIL, CALM. UNDERSTAND?" They dove out deeper but still near the shore. Below, they saw more little fish darting here and there, crabs scuttling along the floor, and plenty of small clams. After a good wait like he promised, Chara saw another dark shadow moving just above the floor. Little spotted sting rays began moving past, almost close enough to touch. Jellyfish fluttered with the tide in the distance, and even a couple of nurse sharks lazily floated along the sand. The sight of a predator had her backing up to the shore even if they were the "Sans" of sharks.

Once back on land, she tore off her goggles and caught her breath. "Pap! That was so cool! It's hard to imagine such a variety of marine life dwelling a small area."

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD APPRECIATE THE SIGHT. I TAKE IT THE SHARKS MADE YOU NERVOUS?"

"Um, a little. I like coming with Undyne because of that. For some reason, she has a way with sharks. I'm not sure why, but they will come up to her to be pet like dogs! It's crazy!" The midday sun had grown considerably hot as she stretched out under the umbrella's shade grateful for the experience. Papyrus joined her on the large blanket sitting closer than normal. "Thank you... for showing me all the neat ocean life we tend to miss. The Surface is really beautiful sometimes."

"YOU SPEAK WITH A BIT OF SORROW. DO YOU MISS HOME?"

"Sometimes... Mostly my real mom and dad. But, we were what? - five or six when Asgore and Toriel found us nearly frozen to death in the snow? We didn't know we could never go back once we left the barrier. That's children for you, I suppose."

"YOU NEED TWO HUMAN SOULS, YES? WHAT IF I WERE TO COME ACROSS TWO FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTER?"

"Papyrus, no. It's endearing that you would murder for us, but no. Frisk would never forgive either of us if we did that. Besides, we wouldn't be able to keep from seeing either of you again. I couldn't justify that kind of sacrifice only to leave the Underground a second time..."

"WHY DON'T WE GATHER THE SEVEN YOU NEED AND JUST RELEASE THE OTHER MONSTERS?"

"They would never leave the Underground. They feel safer down there then up here. Can't say I blame them... How many times did you try to kill my sister and I again?"

Her human companion groaned and raked his fingers through the powdery sand digging for anything that could be buried underneath. "DON'T BRING THAT UP..."

"So, how long do ya wanna stay out? Until those chicken legs of yours are well done or extra crispy? Because, you're starting to burn." Chara poked his cheeks which were almost radiating from sun exposure. "I think Frisky and me were going to hit the main strip and see what kind of clubs we could find. Would you boys like to join us?" He merely scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Or don't... It's up to you. Speaking of my sister, there they come with a bucket full of shells. Hey, Frisk! Are you ready to go back and shower?!" Chara hollered at her.

Frisk's cheeks turned a crimson shade which showed through her white fur as she stuttered, "C-Can I take a rain check on that, Sis? S-Sans wants to take me out tonight... just us..."

"I knew you would end up ditching me all vacation long for your boy-toy. Fine. Have fun. Guess I'll chill at the condo tonight..." Frisk assured her their outing would only be pushed back to tomorrow, but what she didn't tell her sister was _why_.

"Boss, c'mere a sec," Sans beckoned his brother. Papyrus dusted off and met him out of the girls' hearing range. "I'm takin' Frisk out tonight. We're gonna give ya a chance to talk to Chara. Take advantage of my bike and ride 'er around. We loaded it on a trailer and hauled it, so use it. Grab some food, tell 'er how ya feel, 'n make with the kissy face."

"SANS..." the temperamental brother groaned. "YOU KNOW I DON'T CARE FOR THE MOTORCYCLE. I MUCH PREFER _YOU_ TAKE THE BIKE AND LEAVE ME MY 'VETTE."

"I can't. Frisky is gonna be all dolled up. Don't do that to 'er, bro."

"HNNGG... ALRIGHT, WHATEVER. JUST _OBEY THE SPEED LIMIT_."

"Deal!" Sans agreed to his brother's terms on the car and left for the house to get ready.

"So, what do you have planned for yourself tonight?" Chara asked her lone companion making small talk.

"WHENEVER YOU ARE DONE HERE, WE'LL GO BACK TO THE HOUSE AND CLEAN UP. I'M TAKING YOU FOR A RIDE ON THE MOTORCYCLE. JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE ABANDONING US DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE STUCK INSIDE," he explained.

"Red is actually going to let you drive his bike?? Do you even know how to drive it??"

"UNFORTUNATELY, YES. HE TAUGHT ME HOW IN CASE I EVER HAD TO USE IT. AND... I HAVE NEEDED TO USE IT MORE THAN I CARE TO ADMIT. BUT, MY CAR MAKES FOR A BETTER ESCAPE. THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU'RE SENT FOR RECON IN THE WRONG KIND OF AREAS. SOMETIMES, YOU BITE OFF MORE THAN YOU CAN CHEW."

"I'll be glad to see you retire. Dad has nearly killed you and Red both with the missions he has sent you on." Her voice grew somber and he picked up on it instantly.

"I STILL HAVE THIRTEEN MORE YEARS."

"Yes, but Dad promised to move you to a desk job in three. I know you and Undyne are the best espionage squad Dad could have on his team and that Red is an excellent decoy, but I still worry you guys won't come back one day..."

Genuinely moved by a concern she never shared, Papyrus leaned over and wrapped her in a tight embrace. "DON'T FRET OVER US. WE'RE SMARTER THAN THE REBELLION. I'LL ALWAYS COME BACK TO YOU, YOU HAVE MY WORD." Chara pleaded to fate that he couldn't feel her sudden, rapid heartbeat with him pressed so close. To her dismay, he absolutely could. "YOUR PULSE IS TOO HIGH. WE'RE GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE FOR NOW BEFORE YOU END UP WITH A HEAT STROKE."

"Y-Yeah, thick fur has its disadvantages in the summer," she breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her to her feet. By the time they made it to the back door, Frisk and Sans were on their way out. While Chara left to shower, Frisk motioned Papyrus to her level and stole a kiss on his cheek.

"Good luck," she whispered before running out the door. Hiding his grin was impossible. He would never tolerate sneak attacks of such caliber from anyone else save for Chara, but he couldn't deny that Frisk was too charming to ever be frustrated with.

Once they both were cleaned up, Papyrus grabbed the key to the bike and passed her a helmet. She realized she had never rode on a motorcycle before and an evil thought crossed her mind. What possessed her to do it was beyond her, but Chara looked up at the tall man dressed for business, as usual, and gave him a doe-eyed stare. "P-Papy..." her voice took on a saccharine tone.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" he asked in sincerity fastening the helmet.

"I've never done this before. This is my first time, so please... be gentle..." she then cut her eyes away feigning shyness by hiding behind her ear and fidgeting with a strand of hair.

With an audible gulp, he shoved the helmet at her and muttered, "GET ON THE DAMN BIKE..." Laughter bellowed from her core as she situated herself behind him. "NOW LISTEN CAREFULLY. HOLD ONTO ME AT ALL TIMES WHILE IN MOTION, LEAN WITH ME WHEN I LEAN, AND _DO NOT_ TOUCH YOUR LEGS TO THE MOTOR BECAUSE IT WILL BURN. GOT IT, M- UH, CHARA?" Her heart stilled for the quickest moment yet she managed to choke out a single answer in acknowledgement. Her gut as of late had her questioning what was going on with her heart, and her brain agreed. The rev of the engine snapped her back to reality as he pulled out onto the road. The salty wind felt nice as it whipped past the moment they hit a main road. The sky had turned a hazy purple with pink and gold streaks chasing the fading sun as they chased the street lights. Papyrus had been cautious with every turn and obeyed the speed limit to the mile until he pulled off on a little back road. He slowed to a crawl and shouted back, "HOLD ON TIGHT AND DON'T LET GO!" Feeling her grip around him tighten, he popped the front wheel up and drove a good distance on just the back one until he couldn't safely hold it, then took off like a demon. Chara held on for life as he took the curves and turns almost sideways. He hadn't the faintest idea where they were headed, but they were going to have an adventure getting there.

Trees flew by in a blur and animals scattered hearing the roar of the motor. It was definitely better when he _wasn't_ fleeing for his life, being chased, pelted with magic by humans like himself who could use it, or shot at by those who couldn't. Darkness engulfed the area about the time they found their way back to the main street. Approaching a traffic light, Chara told him she had grown hungry prompting him to stop for a bite before heading back. She also decided she wanted to eat on the beach and listen to the ocean to which he obliged. They sat on a blanket under the glow of the moon and watched crabs shuffle all along the shoreline while they chowed on burgers and fries. "So," she initiated, "does Red know you drive his bike like that?"

"NOPE. I TYPICALLY DO IT WHEN I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE A SITUATION, BUT I THOUGHT I MIGHT TREAT YOU TO A BIT OF FUN. I APOLOGIZE IF ANY OF IT FRIGHTENED YOU." He gave her a smug grin, leaned into her ear, and growled, " _I HAPPEN TO LIKE RIDING IT FAST AND ROUGH_."

Chara's heart thrummed, her ears perked as reflex, and she dropped her drink spilling it all in the sand. "Here!!" she squealed shoving her sandwich in his mouth. "You _must_ try the bacon-barbecue burger!! It's freaking delicious!! HEY!-Look! Dolphins are playing in the distance! See them jumping?! I bet the jellyfish are out by the ton!" Chuckling to himself, he bit a piece of the hamburger and handed her his drink.

"HERE, I DON'T NEED IT." He leaned back polishing off his fries and gazed up at the night sky.

"Pap?" She joined him except she laid on her side facing him using her arm as a pillow.

"HMM?"

"Thanks for taking me out, even if it was just fast food and a fast ride. I had a fun first night of vacation." She hesitated as her heart almost beat out of her chest. With hitched breath, she popped him on the cheek only to be caught by his lightning reflexes. Without further qualms, he returned her friendly peck with one full of affection and desire. Slowly, he rolled toward her and wrapped his free hand over her to pull her closer. Instantly, it was all clear. His sudden flirtatious behavior, his need to be the center of her attention, the teasing, all of it was his uncertainty on how to tell her his feelings. Then, it hit her. Papyrus had _feelings_ for her!

As unexpectedly as it began, the kiss ended with him pushing away and sitting up. "I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M THINKING. SORRY! I'M AN IDIOT!" He moved to go, thoroughly ashamed, except she caught his hand and looked up with those wide, sparkling eyes of flaming amber.

"Stay... please?" was all she could manage.

Crimson in the face from sun and embarrassment, he again obliged her. "SORRY..."

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot," Chara taunted moving in to close the gap between them. A faint smile curled up on the side of his lips before he met her with another kiss. Okay, so maybe she reasoned that making out with one hot guy on the beach was better than flirting with ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought human Papyrus and monster Chara would be cute. I just want to clarify that this is headcanon and I don't really know much about the humantale (or overtale) au, so I just went with something that made sense to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Happy summer peeps! (unless it's winter where you are).  
> Song of inspiration: "Song #3" by Stone Sour  
> Let me take a step towards you  
> Let me feel you in my hands  
> Let me cross this line, And show you where it leads  
> There's a darkness down inside me  
> That I know we'll both enjoy  
> And it's screaming from within To set it free  
> I have left this bloody nightmare  
> In my wake, bored out of time  
> And I won this deviation by design  
> Out of all the past confusion  
> Out of all the common spite  
> Just tell me I am yours  
> 'Cause you are mine


	4. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus escapes the mental asylum that held him captive for so many years. Taking his emotional therapist, Chara, he returns to his childhood home far upon the cold mountain top outside the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 is a bit of a tribute to Semi-sempai, @semisolidmind, and their Asylum Swap au. This was inspired by a combination of @bis-cvit's artwork on the au and one of Semi's short stories based on an ask from their blog. Special thank you to both of them. No special tags. I think the title says it all.

Papyrus watched his angel sleeping on the dusty old couch. She truly looked like an angel in his mind anyway. To him, angels were meant to fly, not to be caged like an animal. Not like _him_. That's why he had to do it. Those so called doctors were going to strip her wings and lock her up just like him. _They_ were no less monsters than he if they were willing to imprison her for merely suggesting that he should be moved to a higher floor and for recording all the progress he had made since they began the therapy sessions as proof. That's why they had to be dealt with; taken out of the picture permanently so they could no longer interfere. He leered thinking of the poor sap's face on whoever found the mess he made of the hospital and quickly shook it off realizing he was still lingering over Chara's sleeping body. He didn't want his angel to wake up with _that_ greeting her. Finding something to eat sounded wise though. Maybe the smell of something yummy would help the red pill she would have to swallow go down easier.

The issue was that the house had been abandoned for years at this point and any food left was definitely spoiled. " _WHERE TO FIND FOOD?..._ " he thought. he wondered how much it would cost to have the lights and water turned on for Chara as well. That alone made him grateful for the inheritance his dad had left him and his brother before the asylum took them. He ran upstairs to his dad's old room, crawled under the bed, and lifted a loose board to find the lock box. He then smashed it open with a heavy bone he barely managed to summon. Old hundred dollar bills were banded neatly together along with the journal Gaster had sent him. This wasn't the only box, but it was the one he didn't need to weather a snow storm to dig up. He was suddenly thankful to his brother who wanted to play "pirates" and bury "treasure" all over the yard else the state would have siphoned it all a long time ago. Papyrus made a mental note to send Sans a couple of boxes once he was able to unearth them. He and that doctor lady he fawned over would surely need something to live on.

It hurt knowing he would only see his dear baby brother one last time, but keeping in touch would be far too dangerous for either of them now that they both had something worth losing again. Suddenly, a shuffling sound and a light thump brought him back to the moment as he rushed downstairs with the metal box. Chara stood by the frosted window trying to peer out until she turned to find Papyrus watching her. Recognition and fear rose in her eyes, "Papyrus..." she whispered, hoarse from the cold. "What have you done?"

A sadness escaped his face but he recovered shaking his head. He only felt remorse for troubling her. Opening his mandible to speak, he found it impossible still. Chara immediately understood and signed while speaking, "I know sign language. I can teach you..."

A sparkling grin brightened his face as he clumsily gestured with his bony hands, *I MIGHT BE OUT OF PRACTICE, BUT THIS IS GOOD NEWS. DAD WAS MUTE, SO WE HAD TO LEARN. CHARA, I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO WITNESS ME IN ACTION. BUT, I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID. THEY DESERVED IT.*

"That's not true, Russ!" she cried. Fat tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. "Some of those doctors, nurses, therapists!... They had nothing to do with what you were subjected to... They all had families waiting for them!! Some were just staff like the custodians and technicians! Some were visitors, Russ..."

*I DIDN'T KILL ALL OF THEM... I KNOCKED A BUNCH OUT OF THE WAY... BUT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE. ALL THAT MATTERS IS YOU'RE SAFE AND THEY CAN'T LOCK YOU UP AWAY FROM THE WORLD - AWAY FROM ME. I KNOW THIS DOESN'T SEEM MUCH BETTER, BUT I WON'T HURT YOU LIKE THEY WOULD.*

Chara scratched the at the forming bruise remembering how the doctors had sedated her to prep a cell with her name on it. "Th-Thank you... for saving me..." She averted her eyes back to the window and Papyrus' soul fell out of rhythm with boyish infatuation over her coy demeanor. "However!! You _must_ promise me that this senseless bloodshed has ended! No more, Russ! Understand? I will not tolerate it."

Stricken by her sudden ferocity and anger, he nodded vehemently with saucer eye sockets. He could do anything for his angel even if it meant subduing the rage and blood lust that boiled inside him. Maybe isolation would help curb that as well. *YOU HAVE MY WORD, NO MORE KILLING UNLESS IT'S SELF DEFENSE. I WON'T TOLERATE SOMEONE TRYING TO HURT YOU.*

"I'll take it for now. Where are we anyway?" Chara gazed out the window into the flurrying snow.

*THIS IS MY CHILDHOOD HOME. IT NEEDS A FEW ESSENTIALS - WATER, ELECTRICITY, AND FOOD TO NAME THE URGENT ONES.*

"So, everything basically? I have money in my savings account-"

Papyrus tapped her on the shoulder for her attention and shook his head. *MONEY ISN'T AN ISSUE. DAD WAS RICH AND LEFT EVERYTHING TO US. I'M WEALTHY, BELIEVE IT OR NOT. WE JUST NEED A WAY TO SET EVERYTHING UP WITHOUT BEING CAUGHT. I KNOW THIS IS SUDDEN AND I'M SURE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT TO MOVE IN WITH SOMEONE SO EARLY, BUT WE DON'T EXACTLY HAVE A CHOICE. ARE YOU OKAY WITH GIVING UP YOUR OLD LIFE FOR... THIS?*

"Like you said, I don't have a choice. Though... I could be stuck with a worse roommate." She smiled up at him and it sent his soul into a frenzy.

*WORSE THAN A HEARTLESS SERIAL KILLER WHO FEELS NO REMORSE FOR HIS ACTIONS AND WOULD DO IT AGAIN GIVEN THE CHANCE? WORSE THAN THE MOST DANGEROUS MONSTER ALIVE?*

"Yes. I could be stuck with a serial killer who would keep me alive to torture and use me." Papyrus' sockets widened as his brow bones furrowed. He shook his head to block his mind from going there. The idea of someone hurting his angel was enough to set him off, and he didn't need that right now.

It did remind him, however, that he had something urgent to be said. *CHARA, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, RIGHT? THAT I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU? I ALWAYS WANTED TO TELL YOU BEFORE, BUT COULDN'T.*

"I know... Russ, I love you enough that I'm willing to stay. I can't leave you alone to your own devices. That's asking for trouble. This isn't exactly ideal either. I'm still upset with you for putting me in this situation too. This wasn't how I pictured spending the rest of my life at twenty years old. I just reached a point where I became an adult and escaped one prison, then you go and put me in another! All because someone _else_ wanted to lock me up... Am I just doomed to be captive to another's whims?..."

Both of his eye lights disappeared as he fidgeted with his hand to form the words. *YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, RIGHT? YOU'LL STAY WITH ME, AND WE'LL MAKE THIS WORK?*

"Papyrus, stop. I'm not going anywhere. You know I care about you." Chara reached up and placed a hand over one of his trembling ones gently. "Don't worry. I'm here for you." He scooped her up into a hug and sat them both down on the musty couch. Wrapping them in a second blanket, he held her tight for warmth, warmth he hadn't felt in eight years. His face was buried in her strawberry hair smelling the delicious fragrance that always filled his cell when she visited. "We're going to need more blankets. I hate being cold..." She felt his ribs lightly convulse and rasps of breath move through her hair as he chuckled. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes with a fiery longing she recognized all too well.

His frontal bone bumped against her forehead as he had done often in the past, except this time, there was no apparatus to hold him and no mask between them. He gently touched the side of her face with spindly phalanges feeling her smooth tender skin for the first time. He heard her breaths shorten and watched the rose color on her face deepen. Slowly, softly he kissed her chilled lips and felt his magic ignite deep within his very being. Never had he felt for someone the way he did for her.

That first kiss had been one of many, which eventually became more. More turned into more often, and more often became a little girl they named Caroli who had Papyrus wrapped around her tiny finger. She was his pride and joy, his whole world, and the light of his life. She was the apple of her mother's eye, but Chara mourned that they couldn't give her more than a life of solitude on a frozen, desolate mountain. She loved watching Papyrus interact with his daughter as he rode her on his shoulders like a pony or talked through his steps in the kitchen as he made dinner while she sat on the counter swinging her legs back and forth. Caroli was something precious that Papyrus never dreamed he could have and definitely not with the woman he fell in love with. Six years they lived on the mountain in peace and five of it had been shared with their little starlight. All in all, Papyrus was a good father and seldom told his kiddo "no" on anything. If she wanted chocolate covered mac 'n cheese with rainbow sprinkles and a side of popato chisps, then he would ask if she wanted a glass of juice or milk to wash it down. Chara, on the other hand, had no issues setting boundaries with their daughter which had the tendency to spark a few disagreements between the otherwise happy couple.

Little by little, Chara also watched some of her mate's benevolence and compassion return in the process of trying to raise a well adjusted child. Also, her training as an emotional therapist had a big hand in reconnecting him with an understanding of moral and immoral behavior now that he wasn't under constant surveillance and she could do things _her_ way. Unashamed, Chara would often use herself and Caroli as an example to help him establish empathy while watching something tragic on a television show or, worse, the news. She might have understood his cold nature to horrific scenarios and even why he laughed at horror movies, but she didn't want their child to have a similar outlook on the macabre and death. Not that Chara wanted to _change_ him; no, not at all. She wanted to help him grow emotionally like he should have been able to a long time ago. It also helped that he was in agreement that their child should grow to have a healthy sense of right and wrong, and his twisted mentality should have minimal impact. What they didn't plan for was the apple falling a little too close to the tree.

Caroli was now five going on six and her ever watchful parents would catch her experimenting with her stuffed animals by decapitating them and rearranging their limbs to form new creations and slipping little fruit candies in their drinks while pretending to be an assassin on a mission to poison their targets. A few times they caught her staring at them from the foot of their bed in the middle of the night. On being confronted, Caroli would just place a chubby finger over her mouth and whisper, "This is all a dream. You're still asleep. Shhh," and back out of the room as if nothing happened.

"She's _your_ child," Chara mumbled before rolling over and going back to sleep. Papyrus scratched the top of his skull and shook it.

"SHE GETS IT FROM THOSE MURDER MYSTERIES YA LIKE TO WATCH..." he shifted the blame before shuffling out of bed to put the little one back to sleep. "ALRIGHT, PRINCESS, BACK TO BED WITH YA."

"Papa?" the tiny child asked crawling into his brother's old race car bed he repainted pink.

"YES, STARLIGHT?"

"Why do we never see anyone else way up here?"

"BECAUSE, YOUR FATHER IS AN INSANE MAN WHO ESCAPED FROM A MENTAL HOSPITAL BY KILLIN' EVERYONE AND KIDNAPPED YOUR MOTHER, WHISKIN' HER AWAY TO AN ISOLATED MOUNTAIN TOP WHERE NO ONE COULD FIND THEM. IF HE SEES ANYONE ON THIS MOUNTAIN BESIDES YOUR UNCLE SANS AND AUNT FRISK, HE'LL KILL THEM TOO."

"Papa! You're silly!" Caroli giggled, her bright yellow eyes dancing with wonder and innocence as she looked up at the man she only knew as "papa".

"AND YOU'RE TOO CUTE. NOW, GET SOME SLEEP. YOU HAVE LESSONS IN THE MORNIN'." Papyrus kissed the copper haired babe on the crown and covered her up with extra blankets so she wouldn't catch a chill.

"Papa? Can we play outside tomorrow if it's not too cold?"

"WE'LL SEE, MY LITTLE ASTERIA. IT'S TIME TO SLEEP. I LOVE YOU."

"Love you too, Papa." He killed the lights but remained in her doorway as she dozed off into a deep slumber. His soul was ablaze with the fondness he felt for his little starlight, and it took everything he had to pry himself away. His chest swelled with pride partially for his daughter and the individual she was growing into and partially for himself for having a hand in molding her. Along with love and pride, quickly followed doubt and anxiety. He often worried if he was indeed doing the right things by her, wondered if she would be able to function in the real world that she would inevitably have to embrace, stressed over the day she might discover his dark secrets, feared her reaction on learning his little jokes were mostly the truth presented in a humorous fashion, and panicked at the idea of her eventually coming to hate him for his past and how his decisions ultimately affected her. He rationalized that now wasn't the time for an anxiety attack. Breathing in and out slowly, he crawled back into bed and cleaved to his woman. Never had he felt remorse for his past, yet he now wished he hadn't been so quick to take the lives he had if only for the sake of his daughter's opinion of him. Hopefully, she would never discover the truth of his buried past.

His trembling and erratic breathing stirred Chara prompting her to roll over and wrap him up. "Hey, hey. Remember, deep breaths in and slow exhales. It's alright, Russ. We're safe. You're safe," she whispered softly.

"IS NOT THAT..." his voice trembled from his nerves.

"Talk me through it then."

"SHE'S GONNA FIND OUT ONE DAY, YA KNOW. GONNA LEARN WHAT KIND OF BASTARD I REALLY AM..."

"You're not a bastard, Russ. Stop. Whatever your thoughts are telling you, it isn't true. You are a wonderful partner and a loving father. You spoil us both a little too much."

He scoffed at her choice of words. " _SPOIL?_ I TRAPPED YOU BOTH UP HERE. WE CAN NEVER HAVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE YA SEE ON TV AND SHE'LL WANNA KNOW WHY ONE DAY. HOW AM I EVER GONNA EXPLAIN THAT?"

"Calm down. You're stressing over events that haven't came to fruition. We'll take it one day at a time and cross that bridge later. Relax, baby, everything is fine. Lie down and sleep. We love you. Don't forget that."

"I LOVE YOU BOTH. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH - PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR BEING LIKE THIS."

"Never. You worry too much. Now, get some rest." His head hit the pillow and his arm mechanically wrapped around Chara. He focused on the rhythmic beating in her chest which his own pulse eventually synchronized with. Drifting into the twilight state he finally relaxed enough to fall asleep.

Morning came much sooner than Papyrus cared for as he awoke to pitch black and a thread of unnatural light under the door. He reached for his angel who should have been sleeping next to him when, suddenly, he realized he couldn't move his arm. Rolling over was of no use either, and that's when the horror of reality jolted him to full consciousness. He tried to scream as a new wave of panic set in. He could no longer speak although he tried with all his might to force something, any kind of noise. As he thrashed about in anguish trying miserably to rid himself of his confines, a gust filled his gaped mouth. The acrid taste dried him out while the sedative drained his energy. The fluorescent lights were blinding when they switched on and the creak of a solid metal door echoed all around. "Good morning, Papyrus," the head doctor mocked him. "Your emotional counselor is here to visit with you." Chara stepped through the door with her typical cheery attitude and greeted him per usual. The smell of her shampoo, her sweet, mild voice, and the very sight of her was enough to push the monster to tears.

A dream. It had all been a dream. Misery and loneliness flooded his soul knowing the past six years he just experienced had been nothing more than a fantasy. How he longed to scream, wail, growl, yell, kick, fight, _murder - anything_ other than sit there wallowing. "Pap... _Papyrus?_ " Chara turned his attention to her. Thick, angry tears streamed down his face and he felt ashamed for her to see him in such a mental collapse. "Oh, I wish you could just tell me what's wrong..." she whispered trying not to be heard through the intercom where the doctors scrutinized every breath and twitch. "Doctor-Doctor! Hurry! I think Papyrus might need help!"

"Ms. Dreemurr," the physician's voice sounded over the intercom in a crackle, "we have been over this. That _monster_ is a master at emotional manipulation and a cunning escape artist. Other than his desire to kill, he feels nothing; no empathy, no remorse, and certainly no compassion. Don't let him inside your head, counselor."

"You don't know what he feels! And, how is he supposed to tell me when you keep him caged and bound?! Animals in the shelter are treated better than this! Director, I have been coming here for a year now and my records indicate improvement in his overall mental health and stability, plus, his temperament has drastically settled. I don't see the harm in allowing him an hour to see something other than these concrete walls!"

"That is quite enough, counselor!" the director's voice shouted over the airway this time. "I will run _my_ hospital as I see fit with no assistance from the likes of you. _I_ sign your paycheck Ms. Dreemurr, or have you forgotten? Furthermore, I will not tolerate such insubordination. Another outburst like that and you may clean out your office. Have I made myself clear?"

"You bet you have, sir..." Papyrus had been waist deep in thoughts of strangling both his doctor and the director with his bare bones among other various tortures when Chara's voice brought him back. "Don't worry, Russ. I'm not giving up. I'm going over the smug bastard's head tomorrow with the state. This _can't_ be legal, criminal or not. I know you're dangerous; I'm not stupid. But, you need help not drugs and I'm going to make sure that happens." she pulled a handkerchief out of her satchel and dried his eye sockets. His expression shifted into one of admiration and desire as he nuzzled into her kind hand. No one had ever shown him such MERCY in all his time at that prison. He _knew_ he didn't deserve her kindness, but he was selfish enough to accept it regardless.

Out of nowhere, the steel door swung open and two nurses, a doctor, and the director rushed in. "After some careful consideration, Ms. Dreemurr, we decided you need to cool down for a spell."

"W-What do you mean?" Chara eyed each of them cautiously and noticed one of the nurses had a needle prepped with medication.

"We can't have you running off spitting delusions in the face of the ethics coordinator. Her time is strapped as it is, and the last thing she needs ins a bubble-headed _child_ whining about the treatment of some fiend, a psychotic serial killer at that. Now, we're going to administer a bit of diazepam and lay you down until you have come to your senses."

"On what grounds of authority!?! Don't you touch me!!"

"On the grounds that you're having a nervous breakdown and delusions, dear." The director smiled yet it was anything but comforting. The nurses flanked the poor girl to hold her steady while the doctor stuck the needle in her arm. Instantly, a strange mix of orange and green light danced across the already lit room garnering the attention of everyone. A thundering crash echoed as Papyrus snapped through his restraints and toppled the heavy apparatus sending it crashing to the floor. The straight jacket was in ribbons as he tore through the bindings. The asylum didn't have enough sedatives to hold him back from the pain he had in store for these four individuals and, while he was at it, everyone else in this forsaken hell-hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, this one was the easiest to write and probably took the least amount of time. xD Probably because I already had a good foundation of what I wanted to do. Anyway, I hope the little twist at the end wasn't too heartbreaking. ^^  
> Song of inspiration: "Fallen Angel" by Three Days Grace  
> You do it all for my own protection  
> You make me feel like I'll be okay  
> Still I have so many questions  
> How do you stay so strong?  
> How did you hide it all for so long?  
> How can I take the pain away?  
> How can I save,
> 
> A fallen angel, in the dark  
> Never thought you'd fall so far  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight  
> Fallen angel, just let go  
> You don't have to be alone  
> Fallen angel, close your eyes  
> I won't let you fall tonight
> 
> I was right beside you  
> When you went to hell and back again  
> I was right beside you  
> When you went to hell and back again  
> And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel


	5. Favorite Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara attempts to make a special dinner for Papyrus but learns a little secret instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so time for a shameless self promotion. I decided to make this whip canon to my own story. It's a two-part that I started over a year ago, Undertale - Redemption and Undertale - Revolution. For the character development, I recommend giving it a read. However, this should make sense on it's own. If you have read it, this will have taken place further in Revolution than I'm currently at (and yes I do plan on finishing it, I've just been a little uninspired and crazy busy with rl). So mild spoiler alert for both those who have and haven't read the stories. Also, warning, this one gets a little limey but this one is the most explicit but the series is kinda steamy anyway. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Tags to ignore are violence and angst. Welcome fluff and a little romance. This is classic tale post pacifist.

Chara let out a hushed curse opening the oven door to billowing smoke. "Damnit. Pap is going to kill me if I mess up his new oven." She pulled out a pan of meatballs and cut into one. "Damnit! How did I burn them _and_ manage to under cook them at the same time?! Ugh!!"

Debating on what to do, a voice called from the other side of the counter, "Momma, are you okay?" Her eldest at age twelve, Serif, stepped around the counter to check on her.

"Mommy?" two smaller voices asked in suit. Kabel and Sylfae, ages five and four respectively, peaked round the counter that divided the kitchen and living room.

"Yes, kids, I'm fine. But, the food isn't. Looks like we'll be going out for father's day this year," she answered her three children.

"We go out for father's day every year, Mom," Serif teased jumping on the counter.

"Ha. Ha. I was trying to actually make your father something special this year." Chara ruffled his rust colored hair.

"The cake didn't burn, and isn't that what _really_ matters?" Serif gave her a look that reminded her too much of his father. She couldn't argue with his logic though. That chocolate cake came out perfect, and that was the big thing she would have been devastated over.

"Go watch your brother and sister. I can't work with all of you clinging to me. Shoo!"

Serif groaned and took his siblings back into the living room to watch television while Chara tried to salvage dinner. If it was a pie or brownies, she could whip that up easily, however, she had problems when it came to meat dishes. She had accepted long ago that she just wasn't a master chef like her husband, but she still wanted to try. "Papa!!" a chorus sang out as the front door opened. Papyrus was instantly bum-rushed by little hands and faces that he adored coming home to.

"THERE'S MY SYLPHY AND MY CHAMP!" he yipped merrily placing his daughter on his shoulders and curling Kabel with the other so he could swing on it.

"Hey, Dad," Serif threw his arms around him.

"HI, STINKER!" Papyrus in turn draped his free arm around his boy and looked about for Chara. "WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?? AND WHAT'S ON FIRE!?"

"I'm right here," Chara popped up from behind the counter to greet him. "And, what do you my by, 'What's on fire'?! Nothing is on fire! I'm cooking your father's day dinner."

"SO, WE'RE DOING TAKE OUT THEN?" Serif let out a chortle as his had messed up his already fluffed hair.

"Don't be a smart-ass! It's not _that_ bad..."

"HONEY, BABY, LOVE OF MY LIFE," he shook himself free of the babies and began buttering her up, "WE BOTH KNOW YOU AND THE KITCHEN DON'T EXACTLY SEE EYE TO 'EYE'. NYEHEHEH."

"Well, maybe if your brother hadn't insisted on hiding the knives every time I visited-"

" _CHARA_. NOT IN FRONT OF THE KIDS." Two lanky arms completely encompassed her with affection. "LET ME WASH THE RESTAURANT OFF AND WE'LL GO OUT. HONEY, I ABSOLUTELY _LOVE_ THAT YOU MADE ME DINNER, AND THAT YOU DIDN'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN. BUT, NO ONE BEGINS WITH AMAZING SKILL. EVERYONE HAS POTENTIAL, BUT SKILL IS REFINED THROUGH PRACTICE AND, WELL, DETERMINATION. DON'T FORGET MY FIRST SPAGHETTI DISHES, LOVE."

"Oh, I would like to, believe me. I just don't have the devotion to it you do which is why you do most of the cooking anyway... I just thought I might surprise you with your favorite dish."

"WAIT, WHAT? MY SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS IS _YOUR_ FAVORITE DISH. I DON'T ACTUALLY CARE FOR IT THAT MUCH."

Chara backed up to give him a concerned look. "What are you talking about? Yes, it's my favorite, but... it's your go-to when we can't decide what to eat."

"BECAUSE IT'S EASY. KIDS! WHAT'S PAPA'S FAVORITE FOOD?!"

"Oatmeal!" all three chimed at once.

"Specifically the kids oatmeal with the little dinosaur eggs made of sugar," Serif added.

"THANKS, SON... COULD HAVE GONE WITHOUT THAT."

She stared at all of them in disbelief with a hand on her hip and the other leaning on the counter. "Fourteen years, Papyrus. We have been together fourteen years and apparently I don't know you at all! What are you going to drop on me next? Is your name _really_ Papyrus?" she joked.

"YOU CAUGHT ME! I KNEW I COULDN'T HIDE MY SECRET IDENTITY FOREVER. I'M ACTUALLY AN ORDINARY MONSTER TURNED VIGILANTE USING HIS RESTAURANT AS A DISGUISE FOR A SECRET LAIR!"

"I knew it!" whispered Sylfae.

"NYEH HEHEH!" Papyrus snatched her up and threw her over his head. Not missing a beat, he continued in an embellished voice, "AND I FOUND THE EVIL DOER! OR SHOULD I SAY DO-DOER! WHY JUST LOOK AT HER! SHE'S THE EMBODIMENT OF _EVIL_ AND MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS!" Shrill laughter echoed throughout the house as Sylfae went upside down and was bombarded with raspberries all over her cheeks and neck.

"No, Papa!!" the little girl squealed trying to shove his face away with her tiny hands.

"Stop, fiend!" Kabel shouted as he launched himself and grappled his dad's femur wrapping his body around it tight.

"HEY! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ANTI-HERO!" Papyrus shouted as he swung his leg back and forth trying to shake the new growth loose. Kabel just laughed as he gripped tighter. "HMM. MUST BE ONE OF THOSE NEW FUSION DEVICES CREATED IN A SECRET EVIL LAIR... BECAUSE, I CAN'T SEEM TO SHAKE MYSELF OF THIS MUNCHKIN!"

"Come here, pumpkin! Momma will save you!" Chara took her arms and let her drop to swing her to and fro. "Tell him-say, 'I'm not evil, Daddy.' _He's_ the bad guy, right?"

"Don't let her fool you, Mom. There's a whole lot of rotten in that little poop machine," Serif spoke up.

"IT WASN'T THAT LONG AGO _YOU_ WERE A STINKY POOP MACHINE TOO, SON. HOW DO YOU THINK YOU GOT THE NAME 'STINKER'?" The eldest boy looked up at his father with a grimace as he leaned on top of Serif's head.

"Hurry, Pap! Go clean up. I think the meatballs are a total bust, so let's go out. And, no! We're not eating at the restaurant. You'll just be sucked back into work."

Papyrus simply shrugged with a wide grin. "I CAN'T HELP IT. I TAKE PRIDE AS A BUSINESS OWNER."

"Yes, yes. Now go!" Chara shoved him towards the bathroom. "Go ahead and start. I'll bring you clothes and a towel. Serif, take the two out back to play while it's daylight. And, for goodness sake, don't get dirty." Serif did as he was asked and took his siblings out to the back yard. Soon, the shower pipes hissed to life while she rummaged through the closet. It didn't take but a moment for her to find jeans, a button-up, and a belt for her husband as promised. Grabbing a towel out of the closet under the stairs, she peaked out the kitchen window to see the three sitting in the grass playing with toys they had left outside. Chara smiled warmly at how well behaved her brood was at the moment and stole an opportunity. Steam had filled the room in the short amount of time it took to run upstairs and it was nearly suffocating. "I'm setting these on the toilette seat," she called to him over the noisy shower head. Making quick work of her clothes she added quietly, "Plus, a surprise."

"WHAT, HONEY?" he questioned pulling back the curtain to find his wife wearing nothing but a sultry grin. He looked her up and down briefly and growled, "WELL, HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ME," before pulling her into the basin with him. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW A SECRET, LOVE?" The whisper against her neck in combination with the kiss he planted caused her flesh to raise across her body despite the moist heat from the water engulfing them. "OATMEAL MIGHT BE MY FAVORITE FOOD... BUT... IT'S NOT MY FAVORITE THING TO _EAT._ "

" _Papyrus!_ " Forgetting she was against a wall, she attempted to pull back while he laughed a guttural laugh just before sinking his teeth into her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to make this one a little short because it was so fluffy. Where is Sans, Frisk, and the twins? They moved out by this point because it's only a three bedroom house. ^^  
> Song of inspiration: "Home" by Blue October. The whole damn song. Give it a listen, it's beautiful.


	6. A Solemn Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistress Chara has provided a task for her familiar and dear friend Papyrus. However, he can't help but fluster her before he takes his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've made it to day 6! This is for my friend, @bis-cvit, and her version of the Wicca-tale au. Thanks, Bis, for all of your lovely art and I hope you like this one. ^^ Violence and angst will also not apply to this one. More fluff and romance because I'm a sucker for cutsie Pap and Chara. *sigh*

Steaming bread folded in a napkin sat next to a few enchanted apples with a wedge of cheese and a few slices of cured mutton. It wasn't nearly enough for a three day venture, but Papyrus assured his Missus he would stop to refill the sack of food along the way. "Are you positive you don't want to take your brother with you, my boy?"

"MISSUS... _PLEASE_ STOP CALLING ME ' _BOY_ '. I HAVEN'T BEEN A CHILD FOR QUITE SOME TIME..." the incredibly tall skeleton familiar cringed.

"Pardon _me_ , I forgot. A boy is no longer a teenager, gains a couple of feet, and decides he's a man. Regardless, my dear, you should reconsider venturing out alone."

"YOUR WORRY FLATTERS ME, MISSUS. HOWEVER, THERE IS NO SENSE IN LEAVING BOTH YOU _AND_ MISS FRISK VULNERABLE. I WISH YOU WOULD BOARD WITH THEM WHILE I'M AWAY."

Chara's face went from amused and playful to somber in a split second. "Time is quintessential, Papyrus. If I'm on the other side of the forest with my sister, then I'm not seeing customers. If I'm not seeing customers, then we're not making money." She tied the corners of the cloth together and slid the bundle of food in a bigger sack he would be toting on his back. "The mutton is dried and cured, so eat it last. The bread is fresh, so it should endure. The cheese is your favorite kind, and I cast a stamina spell on the apples to keep you going. Oh! Take this with you as well. Dragons hoard gold like fiends. My locket will provide distraction should it catch you lurking about. You don't have to do this, you know."

Papyrus beamed at her taking the golden necklace, his features still very boyish. "I KNOW, MISSUS. BUT, YOU NEED DRAGON'S BLOOD FOR YOUR INKWELL. YOU CAN'T MAKE SCROLLS WITHOUT IT, RIGHT?"

"Just promise me you'll come back safe and in one piece. And, for mercy's sake, try not to kill the dragon you find. They are growing scarce with all the barbaric hunts, and their blood is nearly essential for my work. I wish I could find one to make a pact with..."

"I SWEAR ON MY SOUL THAT I WON'T TAKE MORE THAN A DROP OR TWO. I'LL STAY ON THE PATH YOU SHOWED ME AND ONLY STOP IN TOWN ABOUT THE HALFWAY MARKER." Papyrus eyed his mistress as she worked diligently to finish packing his sack with his spell book, a few small vials, bandage cloths, medicinal herbs, and a spare dagger. A mischievous smile broke across his face as he chaffed, "I MAY EVEN STOP AT THE TAVERN FOR A DRINK AND COMPANY FOR THE NIGHT."

Chara's head snapped up from her work, but only briefly until she fixated on his pack again. "Don't let up your guard in town, my dear. The wenches there will rob you blind," she warned him in earnest.

"THAT DOESN'T BOTHER YOU, MISSUS?" he asked in a more prying manner than a curious one.

"Heavens, no. Why would it? You said it yourself; you're a man, yes? Though, you may be a part of me, I don't own you. Seek company with whomever you wish as long as they are good to you and it won't interfere with business. I won't always be here to guide you, so it's good you're wanting to make such decisions for yourself."

His expression dropped at the thought of her leaving him by any means. "IF I SHOULD CHOOSE, I WOULD CHOOSE YOU," he told her blatantly as he brought her attention to him by cupping her chin.

Chara stepped back in shock at his sudden confession. "Don't be silly, Papyrus. You don't want an old maid such as myself."

"MISSUS, YOU ARE NOT OLD. NOW WHO'S BEING SILLY? MISS CHARA, IF I MAY BE SO BOLD AS TO SAY, I FIND YOUR BEAUTY BEYOND COMPARE EVEN WHEN PITTED AGAINST THE MAIDENS IN TOWN. I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FINDS YOU ENCHANTING EITHER. EVERY HEAD WILL TURN AS YOU STROLL THROUGH THE MARKET PLACE."

"Papyrus, dear, you really are a sweetheart. However, the townsfolk stare at me because I'm a menace. They have nothing better to do than stalk me through town waiting for an excuse to hang or burn me."

"THAT IS FALSE AS WELL. MY MISSUS, DO YOU NOT SEE HOW LOVELY YOU ARE? I DO." The distance between them closed with one stride from her skeletal companion as he reached down to stroke her cheek.

Ducking his advancement and moving in the opposite direction, Chara now stood behind him. With a tremble in her voice, the lady witch told him, "Y-You had best head out before the sun is completely up else you lose a-a whole day."

"OF COURSE, MISSUS, BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE YOU THIS. A GIFT FOR THE SOLSTICE CELEBRATION. I HOPED YOU WOULD DO ME THE HONOR OF WEARING IT AND MAYBE THINK OF ME WHILE I'M AWAY." From under his writing desk, he pulled out a magnificent flower crown made from an assortment of wildflowers growing around the cottage and placed it on her head.

"It's beautiful! You made this for me?! You silly boy, thank you!"

While distracted with adjusting the brilliantly colored gift, Chara promptly felt two strong arms gently wrap around her waist and could no longer tame the flush accentuating her cheeks.

He spoke low into her ear, "I MEANT WHAT I SAID," before placing a chaste kiss at the base of her neck. The warmth left her as she whirled around to find him already by the open door. He gave his mistress another boyish grin and said, "DON'T WORRY, MISS CHARA. I'LL BE HOME BEFORE YOU KNOW IT."

Speechless and breathless, she waved him on clutching the fabric that covered her bosom. "That boy will be the death of me..." she sighed watching him disappear into the twilight woods. "And yet, I suppose I can't really call him a boy anymore. He has become quite a strapping young man. Oh, sun god, please watch over him on this solstice. I sent him on Litha in hopes you would be kind to the lad as he journeys off alone." She lit a candle and set it in the window for her ward. The sweet aroma of various flowers now followed her throughout the house as she set to work on the daily chores tidying up for a client that would arrive within an hour or so. Later that night, Chara replaced the candle and prayed once more for her companion's safe return. She removed the lovely flower crown and hung it on the door for good luck. Staring at it for a long moment, she contemplated the morning's events and Papyrus' soft yet serious words. Her face grew hotter with each passing thought until she shook herself out of her preoccupation. "A book! Yes, I need a book to read. Silly Papyrus and his silly gifts. Does he really think it wise to ruffle me so? That monster, I swear..." She curled up in her favorite rocking chair by the fireplace with a novel. One page in and her mind wandered back to how that peck still lingered on her skin. Nearly an hour later, she was still on the same page. "Oh, for goodness sake! How could he have thrown me for such a loop?! That bonehead is getting a piece of my mind when he comes home. How dare he throw such a notion out in the open then run off and leave me to dwell. Shame on him... But, he has a knack for keeping me on my toes. Always has... and, he's always doted on my with flowers even when he was just a baby-bones."

With a hearty sigh, Chara gave up on her book and dressed for bed. Sleep didn't come easy for her as all the little subtleties that previously escaped her crossed her mind. She wondered how on Earth she missed all the signs and hints he had been dropping for so long. Between passive-aggressively threatening customers who were bad news and allowing her to feed him sweets when he never pursued them on his own, she thought he was merely trying to please her. Grappling with her blankets, she rolled over and tried to catch some sleep.

Three days passed almost too slowly for the witch's liking. She had been pacing the floors unable to sit still and made excuses to move from room to room just to occupy her mind. They sky had begun to change from blue and white to dusky purple and gold which had Chara burning a hole from the kitchen to the parlor window. She was in the process of reorganizing potion ingredients for about the fifth time when the door abruptly swung open. Chara jerked back outright startled at the sudden noise. "Papyrus!!" she rejoiced in his return. There he stood in the doorway proudly wearing that same school-boy smile he left her with. He stepped inside toting a considerably larger bag than before.

"MISSUS! I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT GIFTS!" he greeted her as she lovingly threw her arms around him.

"I'm so glad to see you return safe. What's the big idea waiting until nearly sundown?! You silly boy! Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"MISSUS, PLEASE... I'M NOT A BOY..."

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, but you had me walking miles around the cottage. There wasn't a dust bunny that didn't incur my wrath. Now that I know you're safe and sound, tell me, what in the world is _that_ _?_ " she gestured to the large sack by the door.

"WELL, LONG STORY SHORT, I MIGHT HAVE FOUND THE DRAGON..."

"Ah!" she gasped. "You _stole_ dragon gold?! Why would you do something so reckless?! I'm so proud of you! I knew my bad influence would rub off eventually. Did you manage to retrieve the blood too?"

"ABOUT THAT... I _MIGHT_ HAVE STUMBLED ACROSS SOME DRAGON HUNTERS TRYING TO BEHEAD A SMALL HATCHLING. AND, I MAY HAVE THWARTED THEIR PLANS JUST A LITTLE. APPARENTLY, MOTHERS ARE GRATEFUL WHEN YOU RESCUE THEIR CHILDREN FROM CERTAIN DEATH."

"You can't tell me this is a reward! Dragons _do not_ part with gold."

"THEY DO WHEN YOU SAVE THEIR YOUNGLINGS. _PLUS_ , I BROUGHT BACK THREE VIALS OF BLOOD AND A POUCH OF SCALES FROM THE SHEDDING LITTLE ONES IN EXCHANGE FOR MY SILVER DAGGER AND A CLOAKING SPELL. THE BABY WHO WOUND UP CAUGHT WAS SHORTED THE ABILITY TO CAMOUFLAGE ITSELF."

"There must be enough gold here to last us a lifetime! Good job, kid. Now, what about my locket?" Chara asked, joyful to have it back.

"I MIGHT HAVE BEEN... SWINDLED... IN TOWN," Papyrus answered reluctantly.

"You let your guard down, didn't you? Papyrus, I have warned you and warned you the people there are not to be trusted."

"I KNOW, MISSUS. I'M SO SORRY. PERHAPS _THIS_ WILL MAKE UP FOR IT." He fished into a tiny pouch and dangled off his phalanges a silver chain with a pendant. A flower made of five topaz stones as petals and a decent sized diamond in the center hung off the dainty chain.

" _Pap_ _!"_ she gasped in astonishment of such a trinket.

"I TRADED SOME OF THE GOLD FOR THIS. TURN AROUND AND I'LL PUT IT ON YOU." Without protest, she spun on her heels and gathered her hair for him to clasp it around her neck. He was such a thoughtful familiar always bringing her little gifts.

"It's beautiful, Pap. I'll wear it always."

"THAT'S NOT EVERYTHING. I ALSO BROUGHT YOU THIS." She whipped back around to see him holding a small wreath made of tiny yellow, pink, and blue flowers. "I MADE IT BEFORE I CAME HOME. THIS IS WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG. THESE TINY STEMS WERE A REAL PAIN. NYEH HEH."

"Aw! Why are you always showering me with these lovely gifts, huh?" Chara smiled and patted him on top of his skull when he bent down to slid it on her finger. However, when he pulled back, a solid gold band on her fourth finger sat in its place. She watched breathlessly as he knelt down on a single patella still holding her hand. "Papyrus?..." she breathed words barely audible even for him.

"I TOLD YOU I MEANT WHAT I SAID. PLEASE, MY MISSUS, STAY WITH ME. I VOW TO NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE OR LEAVE YOU LONELY. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE, AND I WOULD VENTURE TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH TO PROVE IT. WHY, THERE ISN'T A TASK YOU COULD HAND ME THAT I WOULDN'T ACCOMPLISH. I SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO LOVE AND CHERISH YOU FOR ALL MY DAYS. MARY ME, MISS CHARA. BE MY MISTRESS?" Love, adoration, anxiety, and uncertainty were all written on his face as he knelt with bated breath. His eye lights were like two stars in the night sky twinkling softly in the dying light.

"You did this on purpose, you wily skeleton! You left me alone with that confession for three whole days intentionally knowing I would stew over it! You cunning monster. How dare you toy with me?!

"NYEH HEH HEH! IT SEEMS TO HAVE WORKED! DOES THIS MEAN YOU ACCEPT MY PROPOSAL?"

With a big huff of air and a cherry red face, she muttered, "Yes... I suppose I can't live without you either... you lumbering twit..."

"SO YOU AGREE? WE ARE WEDDED - YOU'RE MY WIFE?!"

"Yes, Papyrus! I'll be your wife... I love you, dummy." That cheesy grin of his spread across his face as he scooped her up and twirled them around the room.

"YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY CONCEIVE HOW HAPPY YOU MADE ME, MISSUS-OOPS! MY MISTRESS, I MEAN."

Chara beamed down at him as he hoisted her up. "You're so silly," she sighed touching her forehead and nose to his frontal and nasal bone as he kindly lowered her feet to the floor. His metacarpals trembled taking her face in his hands and pressing his mandible to her lips in a sweet kiss. "It seems that I honestly can't call you 'boy' anymore. I'm actually proud to call you mine. I couldn't imagine finding someone who treats me better. Grab a pillow, my dear. You're sleeping in my room tonight... with me... You are lawfully my husband after all."

An unfamiliar smirk upturned at the corner of his mandible accompanied by a bright orange hue across his face as he did what she beckoned of him. Papyrus may have been young, but he was no fool. As the sun set, he dusted the candles one by one until a single flame in Chara's bedroom window remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I threw in a bit of history with this one. The moment Chara agreed to the marriage, they were husband and wife. That was all it took about this time for anyone who might be wondering about the abrupt nature of calling themselves married. Once upon a time, two consenting parties could agree to be married and it was so, but proving it was a extremely difficult unless you had a family. Anyway, I borrowed some history. Also, I apologize if my Wiccan knowledge is rusty. It's been a loooong time since I spent time with my Wiccan friends. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
> Song of inspiration: "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain Again, the whole damn song. It's friggin' poetry and you can't convince me otherwise. T.T


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara heads out into the dangers of Waterfall with an idea for Papyrus a birthday present. (Prologue to Beneath the Bitter Snow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papara week comes to an end, but I'm taking it out with a mix of friendship, angst, fluff, violence, and romance. A little bit of everything, I guess. This is a prologue I have been wanting to do for my other story, Bitter Snow for short. The story itself is for 18+ only, but this will be sfw friendly. No smut here, sorry readers. But, I hope you enjoy it anyway. For those who can't (aren't supposed to) read it, this takes place in the Fell au except Chara and Frisk are sisters but not twins. Papyrus is very aware of RESETS same as his brother, but they're the only ones aside from the girls. Because of the altered timeline, Asgore and Toriel never lost Asriel and are still together. Anyway, happy shipping and happy Papara week!

They stared each other down for the longest minute until one of the two let out a fearsome snarl, and it wasn't the lofty brute of a monster but his tiny captive. "DON'T YOU TAKE THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE WITH _ME_ _!_ I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, _WILL_ HAVE YOUR SOUL ONE WAY OR ANOTHER," he chastised the girl across from him as his giant hand loomed toward her, his clawed distals inches away.

"Don't you fucking dare!" she hissed venomously causing her capture to pull his hand back in shock.

"LANGUAGE, HUMAN! WATCH YOUR TONGUE. IT'S NOT POLITE FOR CHILDREN TO SWEAR."

"It's _also_ not polite for adults to kidnap children and take their souls. But, hey, who's counting sins?"

"IT IS ALSO IMPOLITE TO TRAP AN ENTIRE RACE IN A MOUNTAIN WITH NO HOPE OF SURVIVAL." He shifted to continue his advancement when her words stopped him again.

"It's not _polite_ to take things that don't belong to you!! Like human souls!! It's not nice to kill people!" The little red-head girl stood in a hostile manner.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, YOUNG LADY! I HAVE KILLED OTHERS FOR LESS."

"I don't have to do a damn thing! You're not my dad!"

Papyrus eyed her with immense consideration. Her spark, her blunt sass, her feisty attitude - it was admirable in his eyes. He hadn't the slightest notion she was terrified, but she wasn't about to show him fear. Instead, she turned it into anger. "Respect is earned, not given! You haven't done a damn thing to earn respect from either of us! You're just a nasty, cruel, evil, heartless, _ASSHOLE!!-_ "

 _CLACK!_ The sound echoed throughout the house. Sans and the other smaller human shot up from the couch to see the commotion going on across the room. Papyrus resumed his chair in a calmer demeanor as the girl stood crying silently. "YOU ARE CORRECT ABOUT ONE THING, CHARA. I AM AN ASSHOLE."

"That was my bishop, you dick! You didn't have to smack him off the board with your pawn like that! You're so mean!" she tried to play her nerves off. For a brief moment, Chara thought he was actually aiming for her. A trail of mucus coated her sleeve as she wiped her nose and anxious tears away. She had grown tired of this predicament she felt responsible for putting her and her baby sister in.

"YOU ARE SIMPLY ANGRY THAT I'M WINNING. THOSE CROCODILE TEARS WILL GET YOU NOWHERE. NOW, SIT DOWN AND LET'S FINISH THIS GAME. I NEED TO START DINNER SOON. AND QUIT SWEARING! IT'S UNBECOMING OF YOU."

Chara sighed knowing she could never appeal to his lacking empathy. Her little sister, Frisk, on the other hand, had both skeleton soldiers at her whim. She just couldn't compete with her sweet temperament and genuine love she felt for these beings. Defeated, she took her seat at the little dining table and examined the board. Immediately, she found two openings in his defense and labeled the obvious one suicide for her knight. " _Unless, he_ wants _me to think that. That's definitely a Papyrus trick..."_ she told herself.

"ARE YOU NERVOUS, HUMAN? I TOLD YOU, YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE NO MATTER WHAT. I CAN'T TAKE IT FROM YOU THANKS TO YOUR SISTER'S UNCANNY ABILITY TO GO BACK IN TIME AND REVERSE OUR ACTIONS. SO, IF I CAN'T TAKE IT THEN YOU MUST HAND IT OVER WILLINGLY."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop monologuing. We already promised you no resistance if you win even one bet against me. Frisk won't break that promise."

The younger child looked up at the portly monster sitting next to her. Sans grinned revealing his fangs including a single gold one. His skeletal hand patted her crown softly. "Don't stress, dollface," he whispered. "I'm not gonna let 'im do it even if he wins. That's _my_ promise. Here, let's get back to the show." Frisk smiled and nodded turning back around. She wrapped her little arms around him as best she could and drowned out the bickering with Mettaton's cooking show.

"YOU CONTINUE THINKING. I NEED TO START DINNER ANYWAY. IT'S LATER THAN I FIRST THOUGHT. IT'S YOUR NIGHT TO CHOOSE, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOUR OPTIONS ARE SPAGHETTI-"

"I want spaghetti," she cut him off. "I haven't had it in forever it seems..." her voice dropped. Papyrus watched her ferocity turn somber in a flash and he suddenly felt a stabbing sensation in his chest he didn't recognize. Were these two kids starting to actually grow on him? They had only been in the Skeleton brothers' company for a couple of weeks, yet it didn't stop his numbskull brother from becoming fond of them. Still, they had been in the house long enough for Papyrus to notice certain things would sullen the auburn headed child's mood real fast. As curious as he was, he refused to ask and risk attachment for himself and false hope for her. That would have been senselessly cruel for both parties.

"JOIN ME IN THE KITCHEN. I COULD USE A... _COMPETENT_ ASSISTANT. WE SHALL RESUME THE GAME AFTER DINNER."

Chara nodded and followed him through the archway. In her short experience, spaghetti was an easy dish to whip up even at her age. She grabbed a pot to fill with water while Papyrus gathered his ingredients. She set the stove eye to its highest setting and dropped the butter he gave her in the pot. Quickly, she set his frying pan on a cold eye and hopped up on the counter. Eyeing the ingredients carefully, she noticed something amiss. "You are _not_ about to put taco seasoning in spaghetti! No wonder that first plate was gross!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I USE?! DO TELL!" he snapped giving her a frustrated scowl. Without a word, Chara jumped down and climbed the other counter to dig through his assortment of spices.

"Salt, pepper, oregano, thyme, rosemary, marjoram, basil, parsley, and powered garlic. There! You have everything, now, just mix it correctly and you have spaghetti seasoning."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS??" His tone shifted to curiosity.

"It's what Dad always used," she shrugged. "It's what I used once... I started cooking all of our meals..."

"HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?" Sniffing each individual herb, he dashed bits of each into a bowl.

"I'm twelve. Frisk is ten; two years younger."

"HMM. GUESS I WAS ABOUT YOUR AGE WHEN I STARTED COOKING AS WELL. DOES THIS TASTE RIGHT?"

"I'm not eating that. Italian seasoning is too strong to eat directly, but it smells about right. It has to be better than taco seasoning anyway." Chara sat back up on the counter, opened him two cans of tomato sauce, and dumped it in another pot. "Add a spoonful of sugar to take out the acidity for a smoother tasting sauce."

"IT TAKES QUITE A LOT TO IMPRESS ME, HUMAN. CONGRATULATIONS."

"Well, I suppose I _am_ a wonder to behold," she boasted playfully. "You're not so bad yourself when you're not trying to kill me."

"DON'T GET TOO COMFORTABLE, HUMAN. SHARING YOUR CULINARY SECRETS WON'T SAVE YOU EITHER. I _WILL_ BE THE ONE TO BRING KING ASGORE A HUMAN SOUL. I _HAVE_ TO DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO FREE MY BROTHER AND MYSELF FROM THIS WRETCHED PLACE, AND IF THAT MEANS YOUR UNTIMELY END THEN SO BE IT."

"Guess I just need to put my heart and _soul_ into winning every bet between now and my natural death." The girl smirked up at him eliciting an agitated groan. "Don't tell me you're going to treat me like an old deck of cards now."

"WHAT ARE YOU DRIBBLING ON ABOUT?"

"Like an old deck of cards. You simply can't _deal_ with me anymore!"

"STOP." He waved his spatula in her face. "OR I'LL KILL YOU FOR THE HELL OF IT."

"Not if I kill you first," she hummed pressing the tip of a carving knife against his neck vertebrae. "You let your guard down, skeleton."

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUMPTION, HUMAN. PUT DOWN THE KNIFE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF." Before she knew where it went, he plucked the knife from her small hand and slid it back into the block. "LEAVE THEM ALONE." His voice went stern this time as his brow bone arched in warning. Chara pouted jumping off the counter and flopping on the couch by Frisk. "GET BACK HERE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!"

"What's the magic word?!"

"Just go help the dingus out," Sans encouraged her.

"Not until he says the magic word," she insisted.

"MOVE YOUR BUTT! I NEED PLATES!"

"Say the magic word!"

" _NOW, HUMAN!_ " With a loud rebellious grunt, she flew back into the kitchen, jumped up on the counter, and slammed the plates on the formica.

"You say 'please', dick for brains! Next time, I'll let you burn it."

"NEXT TIME, IT WON'T BE YOUR PAWN I SMACK! NOW, QUIT SWEARING!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TALK LIKE THAT, ANYWAY?"

" _You!!_ I picked it up from you, genius!"

Papyrus just gave her an indignant glare and scooped helpings of pasta and sauce onto four saucers. "IF I DIDN'T NEED YOUR COOPERATION, HUMAN, I WOULD TELL YOU TO STARVE. HERE, TAKE IT AND BEGONE, YOU UNGRATEFUL HEATHEN."

"And, exactly what do I have to be grateful for? That we're stuck in this underground hell-hole with no way out, that we're practically orphaned and will never see our parents again, that we're being held captive by Abbot and 'Fat'-stello, that every monster - including you two bozos - want to kill us, or that your food might actually succeed?!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Sans finally spoke up feeling called out. "The both of ya's, I'm tired of yer belly achin'! Chara! We keep ya's safe, gave ya both a place to sleep, 'n ya eat as much as ya want. That's more than most down here have to be grateful for. I don't wanna kill ya, 'n I sure as hell don't care 'bout takin' yer soul. ... And, I ain't fat!! I'm stout... Papyrus! Stop antagonizin' the poor kid! When she's bitchy, ya just fan the flame! Sit down and eat - both of ya!"

Chara gave Frisk and him a plate but set hers down to give him a hug. "I'm sorry, Red. _You_ have been kind to us. You might be scary to look at, but you're not mean."

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO THAT CRETIN?" Papyrus sneered.

" _Because!_ When you're wrong, you say you're sorry." She clung to Sans a bit tighter.

"I MUST ALWAYS BE RIGHT SEEING AS HOW I NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR MY WAYS. I HAVE NO REASON TO. APOLOGIES ARE A SIGN OF WEAKNESS."

"That doesn't make you right or strong. That makes you an asshole who's too emotionally stunted to acknowledge his flaws."

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE A CHILD!"

"Yeah, but she's bein' more mature than you are right now, boss. Shut up and eat. I'm seriously over yer screechin' for the night," Sans defended. That was enough to shut him up until Frisk took a bite of her food, not paying attention to any of them.

"This is really yummy, Papy. Thank you for dinner," Frisk told him with a delightful smile.

"OH!-UM... THANKS. THE _OTHER_ HUMAN IS TO THANK FOR MAKING IT TASTE AS IT SHOULD."

"What do you mean 'other' human?!" Chara barked. "I have a name and you even used it earlier!"

"YOUR SISTER IS THE ONE I FOUND FIRST. _YOU'RE_ THE ONE THAT ATTACKED ME SHORTLY AFTER. WHY SHOULD YOU BE THE GOOD HUMAN? SHE ACTUALLY APPRECIATES MY EFFORTS."

"She's also not the one fighting to stay alive! _I'm_ fighting for both of us!"

"DON'T FORGET, I AM FIGHTING FOR THE BOTH OF _US_ AS WELL," he gestured to his brother. "RED GAVE UP A LONG TIME AGO..."

"Alright, I'm done! I already said once that it was enough! But, neither of ya's can take a hint or even direct instructions! Keep it up and I'll seal both of yer mouths shut for the rest of tomorrow and it won't be with magic!" His left eye was burning red casting everything in vermilion. The whole room went silent, even the boisterous Papyrus on seeing his elder brother stirred up. "Now, we're gonna sit, eat, watch TV, and get along for a while. No more yellin', cussin', or name callin'. Got it?"

"Yes, Red..." Chara groaned taking a spot next to her sister.

"WHATEVER..." Papyrus grumbled pulling out the dining chair.

"Holy crap, Paps!! _This!_ This is how ya make spaghetti from now on!" Sans exclaimed taking a bite of pasta.

"THANK THE HUMAN... SHE HELPED ME WITH THE SEASONING..."

"You're welcome..." her voice was barely a peep as she played with the noodles twirling them in semicircles on her plate. Papyrus shot her a concerned look and quickly swallowed the bitter taste of guilt once more. This child was so small, so vulnerable, so _precious_ in her own ways, and he couldn't help but see a spark of his own self in her bright, amber eyes.

After plates were emptied and washed, the two rivals continued their chess game while Sans helped Frisk ready for bed by making up her pile of blankets in front of the sofa. She hopped down the stairs in one of Papyrus' old shirts fresh out of the shower and snuggled under a mountain of covers. "G'night, doll. Sleep well," he comforted her with a pat on her damp head and fluffed her pillow before calling it a night.

"Checkmate!! I win-I win!!" Chara cheered.

"HOW THE FU- _DGE_ , FUDGE, DID YOU BEAT ME?!"

"You didn't rely enough on the strength of your court and too much on the queen. We'll play something else tomorrow. Goodnight, Papyrus." She threw herself into the blankets on the couch and changed the channel to another MTT production. Papyrus bid them goodnight and turned out the lights. He had been defeated by a worthy opponent and, for the time being, felt satisfied with the challenge. He turned in for the night crawling into his own bed for sleep.

A few months passed and both girls had grown accustomed to Snowdin, won the residents over with their kindness and charisma, and gained the ability to roam the area as they pleased. However, both Sans and Papyrus warned them to never wander past the city limit into Waterfall. Undyne may have been fond of them, but they didn't want the rest of the Underground discovering their secret. For the girls' own safety, they were to keep within the immediate area. Chara, like the rebel she was, disobeyed. It was never out of spite, but out of the curious nature of a young mind and Waterfall had pretty things she hadn't seen in the catacombs or Snowdin like the echo flowers.

It was Papyrus' birthday and Chara wished to do something special for him. The two had spent a good sum of time together over the course of a few months with her cleaving less to Sans. She found him more tolerable than she initially thought and realized the big oaf actually began to soften with her around. He continued his threat of stealing her soul one day in a vain attempt to appear tough, but Chara didn't mind. She honestly half believed him which was even more incentive to stay on his better side. So, that morning she did what she did best and slid out from under the Skeleton brothers' watchful sockets and headed to Waterfall to pick echo flowers. Armed with a kitchen knife in her sweater sleeve and another in her boot, she made her way to the echo flower field past Undyne's house. She took time lazing among the wild patch, rolling in the blueish flowers, and listening to their secrets. After lying sprawled out in the soft grass amongst the magic glow just staring at the twinkling gems, she gathered a half dozen of the fullest blooms the field had to offer and whispered something special into them for Papyrus. Her mission had been a success until the journey back.

"Hey! You!" called a scruffy voice from behind. "What kind of ugly-ass monster are _you_ _?!_ " one monster kid insulted Chara.

"Grr. I'm the kind that's gonna kick your ass if you don't leave me alone and crawl back to whatever shit-hole you squeezed out of!" she rebutted.

"Oooh, a tough girl. Whaddya say we teach this shithead a lesson?" another kid following the first one suggested. This one was bigger than the other, but was clearly a lackey.

"What's wrong? Is picking on little old grannies too much of a hassle for ya? You wanna fight?! Come and get me!" Chara readied the blade hidden in her sleeve, except she wasn't expecting a third kid to ambush her from behind. A lock-tight grip nearly squeezed the breath out of her as he held her struggling body in place.

"Not so tough against three of us, huh?" the first monster taunted.

"The fact that... it's taking three... to pin me is... AHG!-a testament of your... weakness. GYAH!!" she gasped for air as the third kid wrenched her arms behind her and dug his knee into her back. The first kid reared back with ferocious speed and decked her across the face. The second kicked her square in the ribs knocking the wind out of her.

 _"Damnit... Pap's birthday present..."_ was all she could think about as they unknowingly trampled the pretty flowers. " _Need to make a plan... before this gets worse..."_

"Hmm. She's making noises, but... I wanna hear her _scream!_ " The first monster kid produced his claws and gave her a wicked grin. Knowing she only had one good chance, Chara readjusted her feet. As he lunged, she used number three's knee to pivot backwards and kangaroo kick the first kid with enough angle and leverage to roll herself over the one restraining her. The twisting jerk caused her to pull one of her shoulders out of socket in the process. The sickening pop and sharp pain didn't deter her, though, as she hooked her legs around his torso and used his own arm to choke him with until he passed out. With quick reflexes, she unsheathed her second blade and stood ready for another attack.

"I'm giving all of you _one_ chance to walk away. Go now and I won't hurt you. If you don't run, I'll have to _kill_ you."

"Tch! Let's go. She's no fun to play with anyway," the second monster scoffed dragging his friends along.

"Pft! You better run..." Chara spat quietly. A small clump of blood hit the mossy grass when she did so. She wiped the excess blood with her sleeve and turned to go feeling defeated in spite of the victory. "Dickheads... They crushed all but one of my flowers. And, I don't want to pick anymore because this place doesn't have that many. I guess... you'll have to do." With the lone echo flower in hand, she returned back to the house broken and frustrated.

"Sis!! What happened?!" Frisk panicked on seeing Chara's bruise that already formed on her cheek, the dried blood on her lip, and her arm swaying loosely.

"I'm alright, Frisk. I just got caught in a scuffle at Waterfall is all," she reassured her sister.

"We're not supposed to go that far, Chara! What if you were _really_ hurt?!"

"Stop making such a fuss. It's no big deal. I had to find Papyrus a gift."

"You couldn't just make him one like I did??"

"I didn't want to make a pasta picture frame. I wanted to to do something different."

"They are going to be so mad when they find out what you did. And, you know they _will_ find out." Chara just shrugged one shoulder. She whispered her message into the flower and took it into the kitchen so it wouldn't pick up any other conversation.

Another two hours passed and Sans arrived home in his typical instantaneous fashion just appearing out of nowhere. "I'm home! And, I picked up dinner so Paps wouldn't hafta cook! It's Grillby's!"

"Alright! Sans, you're the best weirdo in the Underground!" Chara joked keeping one blanket wrapped around her and taking the bags with one hand hoping he wouldn't notice. She rushed into the kitchen for plates and silverware.

"Weirdo??" he mused as the girls set the coffee table and put food on plates. "Chara? Where'd ya get that huge shiner? Did ya get into a fight today?? No, that can't be right or we'd have heard about it."

"I-I uh-um, I fell... and hit the corner of the coffee table," she lied.

"Nah-nah! If ya hit the corner _that_ hard, ya'd have bruisin' in a circle 'round a yellow center. This is turnin' purple all across. Plus, there are three darker spots in a neat row that look like knuckles. Ya got into a fight and yer lyin' about it. _Why?_ "

Before Chara could answer, Papyrus stepped through the door. "I'M HOME," he announced wearily. "WHAT'S ALL THIS?"

"Happy birthday, Papy!" Frisk ran up to hug him.

"AND HERE I SO HOPED EVERYONE FORGOT." He picked Frisk up for a hug and carried her a moment.

"Boss, c'mere 'n look at Chara's face," Sans called his brother over.

"Never mind this tiny bruise. It's Pap's birthday! Happy birthday, Papyrus!" Chara attempted to divert everyone's attention. "Look! Sans brought dinner and we have presents!"

Frisk hopped down from his arms and grabbed the square of pasta she had glued together using several types from the cabinet. "I made it myself!" she chirped handing him the frame.

"IS... IS THAT THE TRI-COLOR PENNE FROM THE TOP SHELF??" he asked begrudgingly.

"Yep! Isn't it pretty?!"

He took a deep breath and replied, "IT'S BEAUTIFULL... I LOVE IT. THANK YOU, HUMAN." " _WELL, THERE GOES MY SPECIAL DISH WITH DRIED TOMATO AND BASIL SAUCE. THAT WAS THE LAST OF THE COLORED PASTA,_ " he secretly lamented. "THIS NEEDS TO BE IN A PLACE WHERE EVERYONE CAN SEE IT! THE ENTERTAINMENT CENTER WILL DO NICELY."

"Yes, happy birthday. Now, back to the important issue," Sans refocused. "Pap, she got into a scrap with another monster."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. WE WOULD HAVE KNOWN BEING ON PATROL ALL DAY."

"Exactly. She's sayin' she fell, but look at this." He ushered her towards Papyrus by taking her hand and pulling her over much like a parent would trail a child in a hurried manner. He didn't manage a step until the smallest pressure elicited a sharp howl from her. She wretched and grabbed her shoulder giving away her secret. "I didn't do it!! All I did was take her hand!"

"No, you didn't do it, Red..." Chara sobbed.

The taller brother craned down to look tilting her chin for a better view as soggy tears rolled off his distals. "THIS NEEDS ATTENTION. RED, GRAB SOME ALCOHOL AND A PACK OF ICE. I'M GOING TO LAY HER ON THE TABLE AND POP HER SHOULDER BACK INTO PLACE. TELL ME, _WHO DID THIS_?" A slow fury rose behind his eye lights as he realized someone actually hurt one of the humans.

"I-It doesn't matter. All that matters is the present I brought you," Chara made a second endeavor on distracting him. She darted into the kitchen and brought the flower to him in a glass of water. "I found this for you! Listen to the message."

The burning rage quickly turned into roaring anger as he made another realization. "I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE _DAMN_ ABOUT THE FUCKING GIFT!!" he yelled flinging the present, glass and all, against the wall with his bare hands. "YOU SURREPTITIOUSLY LEFT FOR WATERFALL AFTER WE EXPLICITLY TOLD YOU BOTH TO STAY IN TOWN!! YOU BLATANTLY DISOBEYED AND NOW YOU'RE HURT! I'M SO FUCKING UPSET-!"

"Pap! Calm down!" Sans shouted coming back down the stairs. "Walk away, go! So, ya left the safety of our watch? And, ya got jumped for yer efforts. Good. Maybe you'll listen to us from now on." He patted a rag soaked in alcohol against her tender skin.

"Yeah!! I was jumped!" Chara exploded hurt and angry herself. "There were _three_ of them! Big monster kids too! Probably teenagers! And, I wiped the floor with all of them!! I can hold my own, damnit!"

"YOU WERE LUCKY!! THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, YOU IDIOT CHILD!" Papyrus snapped. Sans gave him a glower that dared him to continue pushing. He laid Chara on the dining table easily and made sure she was completely relaxed into the board.

"This is gonna hurt worse goin' in than comin' out. Here's a clean rag to bite down on. Bro, come hold her down for me, please." Papyrus marched over and went to place his hands on her sternum and stomach but stopped before making contact. His hands hovered as if he were about to catch something as he stared blankly through her. "Whaddya doin', bro? C'mon, help me."

"SANS... I CAN'T..."

"The fuck ya talkin' 'bout?!"

"I CAN'T... HOLD HER DOWN WHILE YOU HURT HER... I CAN'T DO IT."

"Yer gonna fuckin' have to! I don't have anyone else to do it."

"I thought torture was your favorite past time, Pap," Chara mocked him. "This should be fun for you."

"SHUT UP, CHARA. YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE HOW MUCH THIS WILL TURN MY PROVERBIAL STOMACH." He applied a heavy pressure on her chest and ribs just above her belly.

"I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Then he's doin' it right. Hold on. On three," Sans counted down and forced the joint back into place making the human wail in pain. He wasn't kidding when he said it would hurt worse going back in, but Chara could move her arm again.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK... CHARA! GO TO MY ROOM-GO! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE TO BE SENT TO, SO USE MINE. FIND A CORNER AND SIT UNTIL SAY OTHERWISE!! GO!" Papyrus shoved her to the stairs. Hot tears flooded her eyes as she pushed him back and ran into Sans' room instead. "GODDAMNIT, THAT KID DOESN'T LISTEN!" he growled sinking into a chair feeling drained all of a sudden. He doubled over with his face in his gloved hands as he tried to calm down. YOU DIDN'T LEAVE, DID YOU?!" His attention redirected to Frisk.

"No! I didn't even know until she came home," Frisk answered honestly.

"Boss, calm down. Ya went overboard with the reprimandin' as it is. Don't scare Frisk 'cause yer upset with her sister. By the way, congrats on bein' a huge jerk. She may have put herself in danger, but she did it to find _you_ a present and ya might've ruined it." Sans went to work cleaning the water and shards of glass out of the carpet. "Thank heavens for magic, hehe!" Last, he gently lifted the flower and heard its whisper. His smile faded as the words hit his auditory pore. "Here, it's a special message from Chara."

Papyrus took the echo flower and held it to his pore, his skull still resting in one hand. Gentle words full of giddy whispered, " _Happy birthday, Papyrus. I love you..."_ His skull immediately shot up as he stared in awe at the glowing, blue plant. Then, he turned his gaze to his brother who stood off to the side with crossed ulnae giving him a dour expression.

"YES, I'M A BASTARD, AN ASSHOLE, A PRICK, AND WHATEVER ELSE IS GOING THROUGH YOUR SKULL. HOWEVER, IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT SHE DID SOMETHING DANGEROUS AGAINST OUR WISHES. WE'RE NOT BEING UNFAIR IN ASKING THAT THEY STAY IN TOWN SO WE CAN KEEP WATCH OVER THEM."

"I agree, but ya didn't hafta make 'er think ya didn't care about the gift."

"I _DON'T_ CARE BOUT THE GIFT! I _CARE_ ABOUT HER-! I CARE ABOUT HER SAFETY... I _WILL_ FIND OUT WHO HURT HER, MARK MY WORDS."

"Ya need to rephrase yerself, then. It's not that ya don't care about her present; it's that ya care about her more."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, RED... I KNOW WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE..." A heavy sigh escaped Papyrus as she stood, patted Frisk on the head in passing, and climbed the stairs to his brother's room. Without knocking, he opened the door to the appalling sight of trash and dirty laundry everywhere. "UGH! DISGUSTING... HUMAN, WE NEED TO TALK."

"Go away," she said curtly through muffled sobs. He found her stretched out on Sans' bare mattress with her arms folded around her head crying into it.

"I NEED TO CARE FOR THAT NASTY BRUISE ON YOUR FACE. I'M SURPRISED YOUR JAW ISN'T BROKEN." The mattress squeaked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I said _leave,_ " she snarled scooting away from him.

"OH NO. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME THAT EASILY. COME HERE." Using his magic, he pulled the girl into his lap and restrained her safely keeping her injured shoulder in mind.

"Let me go, you jerk!! I don't want to speak to you right now!! You're so mean, Papyrus! Why!?-Why do you hate me so much?" Chara thrashed and squirmed trying to break his hold, but he just sat there with her wrapped up until she ceased.

"SATISFIED?? NOW, LISTEN TO ME." His voice had taken a gentle tone that she was familiar with just not from him. "I DON'T HATE YOU. I WAS FURIOUS TO SEE THAT YOU WERE HARMED. LEARNING THAT YOU WERE INJURED FROM DISOBEYING OUR ORDERS ONLY ESCALATED MY ANGER. I WANT TO DUST THE PERPETRATOR THAT WOULD DARE LAY A HAND ON YOU. I DON'T HATE THE PRESENT YOU BROUGHT ME EITHER. IT'S NOT THE FLOWER THAT'S IMPORTANT TO ME, HUMAN. _YOU ARE._ "

Wet sniffles rang out as she dried her eyes. "Why did you throw it, then?"

"IT WAS THE OBJECT THAT LED TO YOU BEING HURT. YOU WENT AFTER A STUPID FLOWER AND ENDED UP IN AN AMBUSH. I WILL FIND OUT WHO DID IT-"

"Don't. I fended them off myself. They'll go around telling others not to mess with me because I'm tough and I won't have to worry about my safety in Waterfall."

"NO, CHARA. THEY WILL GATHER MORE AND JUMP YOU LATER. NEXT TIME, IT WILL BE SIX OR MORE. TRUST ME, THAT'S WHAT THEY DO. I'LL HANDLE THEM FOR YOU, BUT YOU MUST DESCRIBE THEM."

"No, let me do this my way for once. Frisk says MERCY works and I've seen it with my own eyes. Maybe you should trust _me_ a little." She looked him right in the sockets with a face full of DETERMINATION.

Papyrus tightened his grip and squeezed her close. "HUMAN... I... I HAVE ONLY EVER SAID THIS TO THREE OTHERS IN MY LIFE, SO DON'T TAKE THESE WORDS LIGHTLY... I LOVE YOU TOO... YOU'RE LIKE THE LITTLE SISTER I NEVER ASKED FOR. I THOUGHT UNDYNE WAS A PAIN, BUT YOU TWO TAKE THE CAKE. STAY IN SNOWDIN FROM NOW ON, PLEASE?"

Her eyes snapped to his with surprise. "I guess I have to since you said the magic word. Alright, I'll be more careful. And, thank you for helping put my arm back in socket. I'm sure the idea of popping bones makes you both feel uneasy."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ILL THAT SOUND MAKES US. THANK YOU, FOR FINALLY LISTENING. I WOULDN'T WANT SOMEONE ELSE TAKING YOUR SOUL TO ASGORE ANYWAY." This sparked a completely new argument as Chara began to gripe swatting at him in the process.

"Ah, that's more like it. Everythin's back to normal," Sans breathed out a sigh relaxing into the couch next to Frisk. "That macaroni frame is awesome, dollface. Pap loved it, I hope ya know."

"I know," she answered sweetly, turning on the television. "That's why he set it on the entertainment center instead of throwing it away." Sans wrapped his arm around her and snuggled up on the couch while the two upstairs carried on their feud. It was just another day in paradise at the Skeleton abode.

Ten years later, Chara and Papyrus had stole away to a secluded place in Waterfall where the tall grass and echo flowers grew a plenty; somewhere away from the residents and prying eyes. They were coated in a light dusting of blue-green pollen from the glowing flowers as they lied in the middle of the field staring up at the cave ceiling. "THREE WEEKS..." Papyrus sighed.

"Hmm?" the noise escaped Chara's throat lazily.

"IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE THE NIGHT AT THE BAR..." he whispered placing a kiss on her shoulder. "WHEN OUR SIBLINGS ABANDONED US... YOU DIDN'T GO HOME... AND, I TOOK YOU UPSTAIRS..." each detail was laced with another kiss as he trailed up her neck.

"Okay, Pap, I gotcha. Stop it - that tickles!" she giggled shoving his face back.

"HOW LONG DO YOU THINK THIS WILL GO ON?" He settled his face into the crook of her neck.

"As long as it keeps working. Why, are you having second thoughts?"

"NOPE. I'VE HAD MORE FUN IN THE PAST THREE WEEKS THAN THE LAST THREE YEARS. I STILL DON'T LIKE BEING OUT IN THE OPEN LIKE THIS, BUT IT MAKES YOU HAPPY STARING OFF INTO THE ROOF."

"I told you, it reminds me of the night sky and star gazing. That's one thing I miss about the surface. They're so beautiful even if they aren't stars."

 _"YOU'RE_ BEAUTIFUL..."

"Ha! I'm a mess. But, I'm glad you think so." Suddenly, the flower by her read repeated his words. "You _know_ someone will hear that and automatically recognize your extremely unique voice."

"FUCK IT. EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT US ANYWAY. I'LL DUST THE FIRST ONE WHO TEASES ME."

"That would be Sans and Undyne."

"I'LL DUST THE NEXT ONE WHO DARES TO MOCK ME." Chara momentarily looked over to find Papyrus intrigued with a particular spot on the ceiling.

"What do you see?"

"A CLUSTER OF GEMS THAT THREATEN TO FALL. LOOKS SHARP AND DANGEROUS... I'M WONDERING WHO IT WILL BE THAT BITES THE BIG ONE WHEN IT FALLS."

"Is that all you think about? Besides me?"

"NO. I THINK ABOUT FOOD AS WELL." Chara scoffed rolling onto her stomach. As she laid on a bed of iridescent flowers, she imagined the feeling she had that moment was similar to how a cloud felt drifting through the atmosphere. She envisioned herself to be a cloud floating among the birds as they passed. However, the perfume of nectar and dirt firmly reminded her that she was not avian. " _YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL..._ " the flower continued repeating his words which forced a smile to her face.

"Remember the first birthday you celebrated with us? And the present I brought you?"

"I'LL NEVER FORGET IT. YOU CAME HOME BRUISED UP AND BROKEN FROM DOING SOMETHING YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO. ALL TO FUSS OVER ME SIMPLY BECAUSE IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY. WHAT AN ASININE THING TO DO."

"It wasn't asinine! I wanted you to have a present waiting on you when you came home."

"I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T APPRECIATE THE THOUGHT, BUT I APPRECIATED IT MORE WHEN YOU KEPT OUT OF TROUBLE. IF I DIDN'T APPRECIATE IT, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE PRESSED IT AND STUCK IT INSIDE THAT PASTA FRAME YOUR SISTER MADE ME. I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT WAS WORTH WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH."

"Well, it was worth it to me. I really admired you after we became friends. I still look up to you - in more ways than one!" she snorted a laugh.

"WAS THAT A CRACK ABOUT MY HEIGHT OR YOURS, SHORT-STACK?"

"Hey! I can't help I didn't make it past fun-sized!"

"CALM DOWN. I'M SORRY, ALRIGHT? I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE HOUSE. I'LL COOK DINNER, WE'LL WATCH A MOVIE, AND I'LL RUN YOU A NICE HOT SINK. NYAH HAHAHA!!"

"You are such an ass. I don't have to take _this_ lying down." With mock offense, Chara stood up and patted herself off.

"I, FOR ONE, PREFER _ME_ LAYING DOWN," he growled pulling her back to the flower bed. She hadn't been sturdy on her feet yet, so she landed right where he wanted - on top of him. One swift maneuver and he was over top of her.

"Uh-uh! You're not making fun of me and expecting me to be lovey-dovey. Move!" she feigned being upset.

"OH, YOU'RE _SO_ CONVINCING."

"You don't know that. I might be serious." This elicited a smouldering look from him right before he stole a kiss. That was all it took to change her tune. "Fine. You, oh great Papyrus, see right through me," she sighed reaching up to play with a drooping flower and pretending not to be bothered by him.

"I THINK IT'S MORE ALONG THE LINES OF YOU WEREN'T TRYING VERY HARD. IT TAKES MORE THAN A LITTLE TEASING TO IRK YOU." He rolled back to his former position next to her and plucked the echo flower closest to him. "YOU MENTIONED THESE A MOMENT AGO. IT REMINDED ME THAT I HAVE A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR YOU."

"Really?" Chara perked back up hearing that he had a gift.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES AND HOLD OUT YOUR HANDS."

"Papyrus, I swear, if you pull one on me and put your-"

"BWAH HAHAHA! NO! I WASN'T THINKING ANYTHING OF THE SORT... UNTIL NOW..."

"You better not..."

"JUST TRUST ME. CLOSE YOUR EYES." Obedient yet reluctant, Chara shut her eyes and held out her hand. She then felt something rigid but malleable touch her palm.

"Papyrus, you-! Oh!" She had jumped to conclusions before realizing it was just a water sausage. "What is _wrong_ with you?!" she bellowed out laughter smacking him with the cattail.

"I WANTED TO SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE! GOOD GOD, YOU'RE SO MUCH FUN TO FUCK WITH!"

"Still better than Red trying to convince us they were corndogs ready for harvesting, and that unisicle sticks were their seeds. Speaking of food... I'm hungry. Let's get out of here and cook something." Conceding with that idea, Papyrus helped her up and threw a gangly arm around her neck affectionately.

"CHARA, GUESS WHAT."

She caught his impish grin and cautiously asked, "What, Pap?"

From the ear opposite of him, she heard his voice soft and clear, " _LOVE YOU..._ " Chara jumped a little and jerked her head to find an aquamarine flower repeating the last phrase it heard him say.

A big smile appeared as she took it and held it gently to her. "I love you too, you dork." His smirk slowly faded as they moved, hand in hand, back to Snowdin leaving puffs of glowing dust in their wake. Stars, how he hated echo flower pollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was probably the longest one because I decided to make it the equivalent of a full chapter and because it's the last one for the week. I will pick back up on my Bitter Snow real soon, but I'm on vacation this week and have other things I need to get done. Also, I need a break from writing/typing and computers in general (my entire job is staring at applications and computers all day and I don't want to be glued to one for the entire vacay. lol.) Anyway, thank you to everyone who reads my these messes, and thank you to those who made Paparaweek possible. There were lots of great pieces by great artists. I suggest you pop onto Tumblr and check it out if you haven't. Anyway, happy summer guys!  
> Song of inspiration: "Bed of Roses" by Jon Bon Jovi except I like the remake performed by Hinder instead (sinful, I know, but I never liked Bed of Roses until I heard them sing it). Also, I kinda feel like this is the theme for Bitter Snow in general.


End file.
